Like Steel
by o Mischief Managed
Summary: "He was the only one to love me not for who I was, but for who I could have been." 'Romeo and Juliet' parody - What if Uther hadn't taken Morgana in his care after Gorlois's death? Her meeting with Merlin years later may finally bring an end to the tragic war between the Kings of Camelot and the High Priestesses of the Old Religion. Mergana. COMPLETE.
1. Act I

Alright, now who doesn't love a good Romeo and Juliet parody? The play itself is sort of silly, but it poses a great idea, doesn't it? This is just one of those times my brain puts two things together and I have NO CHOICE but to run with it! Hooray!

Anyway, this is my version of what would happen if Uther hadn't taken Morgana in after Gorlois's death. Naturally, this means most of the series won't have happened (or at least will have happened differently), so it's difficult to say when in the timeline this take place. Most necessary details are explained in passing, but you're just gonna have to go with me here, okay?

One thing I should mention: in this story, Uther either IS NOT Morgana's birth father or at the very least SHE DOES NOT KNOW (and never will). I think in the series that was what really sent her off the deep end mentally, and that NOT happening is sort of key to this story.

Also as a lovely tidbit, I'm already completely done writing it! So no unplanned hiatuses! (Which, I'll admit, I'm notorious for... Whoops). I split it into 5 chapters, each of which **corresponds to one of the Acts of the original play **(there's also an epilogue at the end). I'm thinking of posting them once a week, so I finish sometime next month, but we'll see what kind of reception this gets.

Alright! Ready for a very long introduction? Act 1... START!

* * *

ACT I

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

Morgana had always rather liked the sound her boots made as she tread steadily over the dry autumn leaves that covered the forest road. Having spent most of her life inside an abandoned castle near the western border of Essetir, she relished the days when her sister would send her to a nearby village or town, regardless of the reason. Her sister played ever the part of the protective guardian when it came to Morgana, and when broached the subject of her confinement would always be flattened beneath the insistence that their enemies should never be permitted to see the younger witch's face – that is, not until her sister deemed it necessary. Secrecy was her weapon, her sister would say. One day that advantage would win them a great deal. Needless to say, Morgana had since stopped asking.

When she reached the village, her feet carried her almost without thought to the fourth hut on the left – the same as she visited every so often. The apothecary in this town was one that her sister had chosen long ago, as something of a sympathizer toward their cause.

"Afternoon, m'lady," the man greeted Morgana in a gruff voice upon her entrance. He offered her a smile that was every bit dutiful and noticeably lacking in mirth. "What can I do for you?"

Wrinkling her nose at the musty smell inside the cabin, Morgana pulled a folded piece of parchment from the pouch slung from her belt and handed it to him with a smile as like to his as she could give. "The usual collection, please," she said sweetly. Her eyes remained on him as he turned away from her, only moving when he disappeared into the back room. She waited patiently for a few moments, until the man emerged carrying a small covered basket. He handed it to Morgana with a grunt and she flipped a silver coin toward him. He snatched it out of the air greedily. "My thanks, as always," she offered. "I'll give your blessings to my sister."

"That you will, m'lady," he answered with a nod and a slight bow. "Pleasure as ever."

When she escaped outside, she paused a moment and took a deep breath of the fresh air. Apothecaries' shops often carried funny smells due to their various wares, but this one was unfortunately notorious in that field. Still, it was worth a few minutes of unpleasantness if she and her sister could easily get what they needed.

As Morgana walked absently back toward the forest, she remained so distracted by these thoughts that she barely noticed when a cottage door swung open directly in front of her eyes. She flinched and jumped to the side to avoid being hit, which unfortunately placed her directly in the path of the person coming through the door. With a gasp she collided painfully with the other and both were knocked heavily to the ground.

Morgana shoved her hair out of her eyes and looked up to see that her basket had fallen and tipped over, spilling vials, bottles, and wrapped packages of preserved plants across the road. She pushed herself to her knees and was about to shout a curse at whoever had been careless enough to run into her when a voice cut her off.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, that was completely my fault! I didn't even see you there."

Taking a breath to quiet her initial anger, Morgana turned to see a young man about her age – perhaps a year or two younger – picking himself up off the ground and offering her a hand. He was dressed in simple attire, which told her he was likely no one of great importance or trade. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. He stood at full height a few inches taller than she did, and had a thin, lanky frame and short-cut, unkempt black hair. Nothing was remarkable about him, so Morgana told herself to remain calm and she would soon be on her way back home.

"No, don't worry," she replied with a smile. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"At least let me help you," he offered, returning her smile with one of his own and dropping to the ground to gather her scattered supplies.

Morgana followed suit immediately. "You don't have to do that," she insisted, quickly gathering some of the rarer items and stowing them away before he could reach for them. Common boy or not, she wasn't about to risk any questions he may have.

"No, no, it's the least I can do for knocking you over." Once finished, he jumped to his feet and helped her up again (quite unnecessarily). "Sorry about that," he said again.

She offered him her kindest smile, marveling at his seemingly endless enthusiasm. "Don't worry about it, really. Thank you for your help, but I really should be on my way." He grinned and stepped back out of her way, extending an arm. She nodded in thanks and strode past him at a quickened pace. _That was close_, she thought to herself. _What would my sister say if she knew I was showing off our supplies to people on the road?_

"Are you headed for the forest?"

Morgana skidded to a halt at his voice, turning to notice the same commoner walking toward her. "Yes, that's the way I came," she answered in a teasing sort of voice. _Maybe if I humor him, he'll leave me alone._

He frowned, saying, "You do know it's dangerous in there, right? Bandits and slavers often roam the forest from here to Essetir. I hope you don't plan on traveling alone."

"Actually, I prefer to travel alone," she answered matter-of-factly. "I can take care of myself, you know. But if you're afraid, I'm sure I can find someone to escort you home." She offered him a sweet smile as he laughed.

"Sure you don't want some company?" He smiled and raised his eyebrows, but Morgana thought she saw true concern hidden behind the mirth in his eyes. _He doesn't even know me, and still he worries for me?_

Shaking her head, she answered, "I think I'll be alright."

He nodded. "Right then."

Morgana eyed him suspiciously. "Goodbye, then," she said carefully. He smiled and waved at her, and she turned to go. Upon resuming her walk, however, she quickly noticed that her footsteps were not alone. At the edge of the forest, she came to an abrupt halt, turned around, and was unsurprised to see that the boy had followed her. "What are you doing?" she demanded with half a smile, unable to keep the laughter from her voice. _What kind of person is this?_

"Walking," he answered simply, though truth be told he had stopped when she had.

"You're following me," she accused him, pointing a finger at him and narrowing her eyes.

"No, I'm not. I'm just… walking in the same direction you are."

"That's _following_."

When he shrugged and remained where he was, Morgana let out an exasperated sigh and turned away from him, continuing on her way. _If he wants to follow me, that's fine. I suppose if he figures out too much I can just kill him and be done with it. _That was likely what her sister would tell her to do, at any rate. _He's no one special anyway._

After half a mile or so, she stopped again and turned, asking, "Do you even live this way?"

"No," he answered simply, shaking his head and pointing over his shoulder, back toward the town. "Opposite direction."

Morgana laughed in disbelief. This was just too much. "Then _why_—" Suddenly, she froze, frowning. She could have sworn she'd heard something further up the path. She shot a wary glance over her shoulder, listening carefully.

"Did you hear that?" the commoner asked. _So it wasn't just me…_

After a moment, the unmistakable sound of many footsteps began to echo louder from up the road. "Probably bandits," Morgana guessed, not exactly worried and attempting to formulate a plan to avoid making a scene.

The boy was already ahead of her. "We should hide," he suggested seriously, and she was surprised to hear his voice sound from right beside her. When had he snuck up on her like that? _I must have been distracted by the intruders_, she reasoned as he took her arm and pulled her into the shelter of the trees. They hid behind a large trunk just off the road, so they could watch without being seen. The boy crouched down low to the ground, still and silent as the trees themselves. Morgana remained standing, allowing the shadow of the trunk to envelop her thin body. She had to give him credit – it seemed as though he'd done this very thing many times before. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised. As he'd said, bandits often roamed these woods. It was a simple safety precaution for travelers to have methods of avoiding confrontation.

Before long a party of roughly twelve men came into view, all on foot and dressed in crude clothing. Swords or maces hung from each of their waists, and a few of them had tattered shields – likely stolen, by the look of them. They were no knights, that much was certain.

"'Round here, you say?" one of them asked loudly.

"Yeah," another answered. "I 'eard voices, I'm tellin' ya."

A third knelt down to examine the ground where Morgana had been standing moments before. "Well they can' have gotten far."

Just then, Morgana felt something yank hard on her hair. With a surprised yelp, she was pulled around the tree and led forcefully back onto the road.

"Look what I found hidin' in the forest," the man who held her sang, his stale breath hot and unpleasant on her shoulder.

"Well, well, well," the one on the ground said, standing up and stepping toward her. He may have been what passed for their leader, she assumed. "What's in the basket there, sweetheart?"

"Why don't you come a little closer and find out?" Morgana replied in a sickly sweet voice. She didn't want to risk using magic, in case one of them got away or her traveling companion saw something. But she had a dagger fastened to the inside of her belt. If she could just get to it…

Though as it turned out, she wouldn't need to. The man smiled, showing off his rotten teeth. He reached a hand toward her face and opened his mouth to speak, when all of a sudden an unseen force grabbed him away and threw him into the air. He landed against a tree and dropped to the ground, unmoving.

Morgana sucked in her breath in surprise. Had she used magic without meaning to? That hadn't happened since she was very young, when she'd trained her powers under Priestesses long dead now. But if it hadn't been her…

"Sorcery!" one of the bandits shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Morgana. The man who held her quickly drew his sword – and just as quickly it sprung from his hand, impaling one of his brothers. Three of the others drew their weapons, and all at once all three were knocked from their feet away from their prey. By this time, the ones still standing had apparently decided she wasn't worth the trouble. In seconds they had turned their heels and fled, leaving their fallen members behind.

"Not a very daring bunch," Morgana mused, brushing herself off.

"Are you alright?"

She turned to see the boy finally emerge from the trees. Her mind still reeling, she surveyed him carefully before placing her hands on her hips and fixing him with a knowing glare. "You have magic," she told him. It wasn't a question. He was the only one that could have been responsible for what had happened.

He let out a kind of breathy, forced laugh. "What are you talking about?" he asked almost convincingly, if she hadn't known better. "I didn't do anything."

She raised her eyebrows. "I know magic when I see it," she went on. "Look." Something told her it was a bad idea, but for some strange reason she felt as though she could trust this mysterious stranger. She raised a hand and muttered a spell. She could almost feel her eyes flash as the magic was released and a small pile of stones rose slowly into the air and spun around each other as if pulled by puppet strings. After a moment she lowered her hand and let the stones fall. The look on the boy's face was of complete and utter shock, and brought a laugh from her throat.

"You have it, too…" he realized absently, still staring at the rocks though they were now decidedly still.

"So you admit it," she said in triumph.

His eyes snapped onto hers, their serious intensity making her smile falter. "You've got to keep this a secret. If anyone found out—"

"Relax. Don't you think I know what happens to magic users here?" she stopped him. After all, it was just as imperative to her that this meeting remain a guarded secret. As he sighed in relief and looked down, another thought hit her. "Besides, I don't even know your name."

He raised his head slowly and studied her carefully for a long moment, before finally answering, "It's Merlin."

"Morgana," she replied in kind.

Merlin grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I suppose you really can take care of yourself."

Morgana felt herself smile, though this time it wasn't forced. "You as well."

"Well, Morgana," he said, drawing himself up and reaching out a hand, which she clasped and shook. "It was nice meeting you."

"The pleasure was mine," she offered amiably. "Perhaps we'll cross paths again someday." She didn't think it likely, but that morning she also hadn't thought it likely she'd meet another sorcerer during her travels, and yet there he was. In fact, though she couldn't explain it, part of her may have actually wanted to see him again. She could easily say she had never met anyone quite his like before.

He bowed his head as she turned to resume her journey home. "Be careful," she heard him warn after a moment. She looked over her shoulder to shoot him a knowing smile (and noticed that this time he was no longer following her), before averting her eyes from this mysterious stranger and heading on her way.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Merlin was humming absently by the time he returned home.

In fact, his spirits were so noticeably high that no sooner did he enter Gaius's castle chambers than he was met with the inquisitive glare his guardian reserved for the occasions on which he feared his charge up to something mischievous – more often than not magic being involved.

"You seem to be in an unusually good mood," Gaius observed warily as Merlin closed the door behind him.

Merlin grinned and shrugged. "Beautiful day," he answered cryptically. In all honesty, the day itself was fairly average. His good feeling was due instead of course to the strange woman he'd met by chance that morning while on errand. He couldn't explain it fully, but it made him glad to meet another sorcerer who didn't appear to abuse their gift as so many he'd known over his years in Camelot. Maybe there was hope for the future of magic after all.

"Did you get the things I asked?"

Merlin snapped out of his thoughts at Gaius's voice, before removing the bag from around his shoulder and handing it to the older man. He then made his way to the table and sat down, helping himself to a slice of bread.

As Gaius rummaged through the pack, he frowned and said, "They're a bit worse for wear… You didn't have any trouble, did you?"

"Oh," Merlin recalled, swallowing a mouthful of bread. "Ran into some bandits." The smile still hadn't left his face.

Gaius raised his eyebrows in what looked to be concerned disbelief. "And that's a reason to be happy?"

Merlin considered this for a moment, before answering simply, "Yes."

He tried not to laugh as Gaius sighed and shook his head. "Merlin, sometimes your inexhaustible optimism astounds me." Merlin grinned in reply, offering nothing more on the matter. "Well, since you're in such high spirits, now seems a good time to tell you that Arthur was looking for you."

At this news the smile finally slipped from Merlin's face. "Can't do anything on his own, can he?"

Gaius smiled. "That's why he keeps you around."

"And here I thought he liked me for my company." Merlin stuffed the remainder of the bread slice into his mouth and leapt up from the table, bidding Gaius a brief goodbye.

As he hurried down the hall toward the prince's chambers, he thought again of the girl – Morgana, she'd said her name was. He was sure he'd never seen her before, but he had the strange feeling she was someone important. She'd been headed toward Essetir when he'd left her… Perhaps she was a member of Cenred's court. She hadn't been dressed lavishly, but nor did she likely belong to a common village. He supposed it didn't matter much either way. Chances of his meeting her again were slim to none, after all.

Regardless, meeting another who had magic and didn't use it for evil always had a certain way of giving Merlin hope. Maybe one day people like Morgana and him wouldn't have to keep secrets as they did. Someday, he would make Arthur understand that.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin flinched as the sound of his name echoed angrily down the hall.

_Someday,_ he thought, quickening his pace, _but… not today._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Morgana had made the difficult decision not to inform her sister of the incident with the bandits a few days past, or especially of Merlin, and she was now finding her secret-keeping abilities tested to their limits. Morgause had a way of looking at Morgana as though she knew the younger woman was hiding something from her. Still, she hadn't acted suspicious, so Morgana had remained true to her decision. Though in truth she wasn't sure how long it could be kept up.

"And how is King Uther faring these days?"

Agravaine – brother-in-law to the king of Camelot, uncle and advisor to the prince regent, and spy for the High Priestesses – looked up from his glass as Morgause addressed him from the head of the table. "Not well, I'm afraid," he replied, his voice showing far less remorse than his words. "He continues to grow weaker by the day. It could be mere weeks now. Or…" he pulled a vial from the pocket of his surcoat and shook it for emphasis, "…perhaps sooner."

"That is good news," Morgause replied, a satisfied smile on her face. "You've done well, Agravaine."

"Some other news I thought may be of interest to you, my lady," he went on. "It seems Arthur has heard rumors of a village in the kingdom of Camelot near the border that has been supplying you with men and materials. He plans to ride out with a small force at dawn tomorrow to question these villagers for information himself."

"Does he, now?" Morgause sounded intrigued. "Then perhaps we will give him more than he searches for. Ready a team, fifty should be sufficient – Arthur won't be bringing many. His arrogance will be his undoing, mark my words."

"It shall be done, my lady," Agravaine answered dutifully. "Will you be leading them?"

Morgause paused, before answering, "No. My sister will be going along in my stead."

Morgana almost dropped her goblet. "Sister, are you certain? You wish me to lead these men?"

"You are more than a capable sorcerer, Morgana," her sister replied, placing an encouraging hand on her arm. "But I want you to lead them from the shadows. The enemy know your name but they do not know your face. Remember, secrecy is your weapon." _Her favorite phrase,_ Morgana couldn't help but think. "Assist the men, but do not let yourself be seen."

"Of course, sister," Morgana bowed her head, adrenaline already building. "I will make you proud."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"How is he?" Merlin asked Gaius as he handed over the vial of remedy in his hand.

Gaius shook his head as he unstoppered the vial and slowly poured its contents into the king's mouth. "There's been no change," he admitted in a tired voice. "His condition still worsens. I don't understand, our measures should be helping him regain his strength. But for all we do there is little to show for it." In the dark of the king's chambers Merlin could scarcely see the slow, steady movement of Uther's breathing as he lay sleeping on the bed. It was many months ago now that the king had first shown signs of illness, and no matter what Gaius had diagnosed and prescribed since then it seemed as though nothing had had even the slightest effect. When the first morning came on which Uther did not wake from sleep, Merlin had even tried healing him with magic when he was sure there was no one around to oversee. But he might not have risked it for all the good it had done. He'd been in this comatose state ever since, and his duties had been thrown in a heap onto the shoulders of his grieving son.

Just then, the door opened and Arthur strode in. "Merlin," he said upon catching his servant's eye. "I was just looking for you. Turns out we may have a clue as to where the High Priestesses are hiding." The Priestesses were the sworn enemies of Camelot, promising doom on all descendents of the Old Kings as well as any who followed them willingly. They had been suspiciously quiet recently, however, which worried Merlin and Arthur both. If there was a chance they could learn of their whereabouts, it was something they had to jump on. "I'm taking a small group of knights to see what we can learn. We ride out at first light – make sure everything's prepared." Merlin knew 'we' meant that he would be going along as well, and that if preparations were anything less than perfect he would be hearing about it later.

"…Any change in my father?" Arthur asked Gaius carefully, sounding as though he was guarding himself for the answer he knew would come.

"I'm sorry, sire," Gaius answered, clearly regretting each word. "He is weaker still tonight than the last."

Arthur was silent for a moment, nodding absently. He finally said, "Well, keep trying. Do whatever you can." Gaius bowed his head in acquiescence, before leaving the room.

When Gaius was gone, Arthur sighed and sat down heavily in the armchair beside his father' bed. "They're responsible for this, I know they are."

Merlin didn't have to ask to whom or what the prince was referring. He too had begun to suspect that sorcery was involved in the king's mysterious and seemingly untreatable illness. And who had better reason to poison the king than the Priestesses who so hated him? That was why finding them was so important to Arthur, Merlin knew – it may mean his father's life.

"We're gonna find them," the servant assured his master in a quiet voice. "He'll get better."

Arthur rested his head in his hands. "I hope you're right, Merlin." After a beat he looked up again and said in a louder voice, "You should get some sleep. Early start tomorrow if you want to make sure everything's prepared. Which you do."

Merlin smiled and inclined his head. "Goodnight, sire," he said, dutifully but not unkindly. Arthur nodded in response, and Merlin left him alone with his father.

The next day, Arthur, Merlin, and a few of the prince's most trusted knights set off at dawn as the plan had dictated. There was little talk, as Arthur seemed particularly grim that morning – a fact of which everyone had quickly become well aware.

Before long, Gwaine reigned in his horse beside Merlin's. "Have you spoken to him this morning?" the knight asked in a hushed voice.

Merlin frowned. "Only briefly. He spent the night in Uther's chambers – I had to go looking for him when he wasn't in his own for breakfast." After a pause, he continued carefully, "He grows more worried every day. I think it's only gonna get worse until Uther either gets better or…" He let his voice trail off, knowing his meaning was clear.

"You've been helping Gaius out. You think the king's life is in danger?"

Merlin gave a half-shrug, as if to say anything was possible at that point.

Gwaine sighed. "I wish he would realize he hasn't got to do everything alone," he said, "what with such great friends as you and me."

Laughing, Merlin replied, "Don't let him hear you calling us his friends." He straightened his back and said in a deep voice, "'A king has no friends, only subjects. Stop speaking nonsense or you'll be spending the night cleaning the stables.'"

"That wasn't bad," Gwaine said appreciatively, laughing aloud. "But your face was all wrong." He knitted his eyebrows in the most comically intense frown Merlin had ever seen and shot him a steely glare, making the servant snort and push back a laugh.

"Anytime you two would like to stay on task," Arthur's voice chimed in from up ahead. Merlin and Gwaine turned to see him glaring at them. "And Merlin, be sure to keep up or you'll be spending the night cleaning the stables."

"Aye, sire," Merlin replied, trying his hardest not to laugh (though he managed better than Gwaine, who was snickering into his gloved hand). Arthur eyed them suspiciously, before spurring his horse and forging ahead, leaving his entourage no choice but to follow.

They must have been mere minutes from their destination when they heard the horses. Arthur reigned in and signaled for his party to halt as the hoof beats grew nearer, coming toward them from up the road.

"Stand your ground," the prince commanded. "It may just be a hunting party. With luck we can pass by peacefully."

Any hopes of a peaceful passing, however, were dashed as the first men rounded the bend. Merlin groaned inwardly when he noticed the coat of arms on their dress as belonging to the High Priestesses' personal guard. This was no hunting party. This was an ambush.

Arthur wasted no time. He drew his sword and let out a fierce battle cry, leading a charge directly into the fray. Merlin quickly noted that their meager party of ten (nine, excluding himself) was outnumbered at least five to one. He leapt off his horse and dashed off the road beneath the cover of darkness, where he could utilize his magic to assist the knights. Nothing major – guiding a sword arm here, tripping a foe there – but this was his usual method of battle and so far it had worked well. It certainly helped that the knights of Camelot were clearly better trained than their opponents, who were falling rapidly.

As Merlin crept through the trees to follow the fighting, he stepped on a twig with a particularly loud _snap_. He froze and held his breath, but it was too late. The nearest man had seen him. Almost without thinking he turned and bolted into the forest, as the man grabbed some friends and chased after him.

-0-0-0-0-0-

How could this be happening? Her men had the advantage of numbers _and_ magic, and still they were falling to the swords of Arthur Pendragon and his knights? Morgana was furious. Looking on from the shadow of the forest, she knew that all hope had been lost. She had two choices – reveal herself or flee. And unfortunately, that meant she really had only one choice. Though it shamed her to run, she knew her sister would sooner forgive her for that than for allowing her presence to be known.

With an angry snarl, she turned away from the road and dashed back into the forest. She hadn't gone more than a few seconds, however, when something slammed into her from the side, knocking her to the ground. Biting back a curse, she spun around when she heard movement beside her. Her mouth dropped open in shock at the sight.

"Merlin?" she sputtered in disbelief when she recognized him.

He looked just as surprised to see her. "We've got to stop meeting like this," he joked, sounding out of breath.

"But…" Morgana began, trying to fathom what was going on. "What are you _doing_ here?"

A voice shouted from somewhere to her right, and Merlin looked up sharply at the sound. When three of her men appeared and pointed at them, he said "Running!" in answer to her question, before grabbing her arm and pulling her along behind him at a sprinting pace.

She knew this wasn't necessary; her men had recognized her, she'd noticed. _Great, they probably think I'm being kidnapped,_ she thought, almost smiling at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

And speaking of ridiculous, that is likely how she would have described the odds of meeting Merlin there that day. Did he maybe live in the area? She barely had time to think, however, as he guided her through the trees with alarming agility – it was all she could do to keep up and avoid tripping over the uneven forest floor.

When they came to the top of a ridge, Merlin finally let go of Morgana's arm and leaped the twelve or so feet to the ground below. He turned and gestured for her to follow, and she knew she had to obey if she didn't want him to realize the men chasing them were with her. So she swallowed a complaint and climbed carefully down the side of the ridge. When she reached the bottom, her skirt snagged on a broken tree root emerging from the wall of earth and she lost her balance. She fell sideways with a surprised yelp, landing against Merlin's chest. His arms reflexively encircled her body to steady her, and he hissed a muffled, "Shh!" in response to her shout.

She raised her head to glare at him, but whatever retort she'd imagined died on her tongue when she saw how close his eyes were to hers. When she looked into them, she felt as though some strong, alien force had entrapped her gaze, leaving her unable to look away. She was vaguely aware that he was staring at her with the same intensity with which she must have been expressing, but for a brief second her senses seemed dulled. _His eyes are so blue…_ she noticed absent-mindedly (which she would later kick herself for thinking, but right then it was the most important thing in the world).

Then after the longest few seconds Morgana had ever experienced, Merlin blinked and shook his head, breaking the invisible ties that had bound them. He glanced up and they heard footsteps moving away from their location. "Looks like we're safe," he whispered.

Morgana realized she was still leaning into him (and that he was still holding onto her) and instantly came to her senses. She stood up straight and shoved him off, finally offering him the glare she'd meant to give when she'd fallen. "Why are you here?" she demanded.

"I could ask you the same," he shot back, looking at her expectantly. "Are you from the village just up ahead?"

Her mind racing for an excuse, she answered, "Yes, I am." _Hopefully he isn't from there… If so, he'll know I'm lying._ When he didn't dispute her, she forged on. "I heard sounds and voices from the forest, so I came to see what was going on."

"You sure do enjoy getting yourself into trouble, don't you?" he asked rhetorically. Beneath the light tone, there was worry in his voice.

"I'm not afraid of a little danger, if that's what you're asking," she responded with a mischievous smile.

He shook his head. "Still… Why don't you come back to Camelot with us? It'll be safer there."

Her heart leapt into her mouth. "Camelot?" she repeated in disbelief. "You're from Camelot?"

"Yes, but don't worry about your magic, no one will find out," he went on, ignoring the shock that she was sure must be evident on her face. "Arthur claims he knows how to spot a sorcerer, but I've been his personal servant for years and he still has no idea I have magic."

Morgana was speechless. _Arthur's… servant…? _She hadn't realized before exactly how dangerous this Merlin was. She had to get away from him as fast as she could. If Arthur knew she was here… "No, that's alright," she finally said, trying her best to keep her voice level. "I'll try to stop poking my head where is doesn't belong. I promise."

"At least let us escort you back," he persisted, once again taking her by the arm and leading her through the trees (albeit at a slower pace this time). "We were headed that way anyway."

_I have to get rid of him,_ Morgana thought frantically. With little else to do, she reached for the magic within her and without using a verbal spell, chose the largest rock she could see and willed it with her mind. It sped through the air and collided hard with the back of Merlin's head. His grip in her arm vanished as he grunted in pain and surprise, before collapsing onto the ground, knocked out cold.

She knelt and examined him, quickly learning that he was alive but would not be stirring any time soon. "I'm sorry," she admitted softly, surprised that she actually meant it, before rising and hurrying away.

In no time at all she came across the three men who had chased her and Merlin to the ridge. "My lady!" one said as they all bowed their heads. "We feared you'd been taken captive by the enemy. Where is that—?"

"He's dead," she lied at once. Somehow, she couldn't help but hope that Arthur found Merlin before her men could. And of course, that he kept his mouth sealed. "How many survived the battle?"

"Less than a third, my lady," the man on the right answered. "I regret to say we could not hold them off."

"It's alright," Morgana answered gruffly. "I'm ordering a retreat on any left alive. We will not fight a battle without hope of victory. Return to the castle, and make certain that you aren't followed."

The men answered their assent and set off, and Morgana's only thought was that now she had yet another secret to keep from her sister.

* * *

Obviously very different from Act 1 of Romeo and Juliet, I know... But the beginning was what I actually struggled with the most. I don't want this to take place over the course of 3 days like the play does. I mean, that's just silly.

Reviews are love, my friends! And the more I'm loved, the faster I'll update!

-oMM


	2. Act II

Hiya! Another lengthy chapter... This one has my rendition of the Capulet party/balcony scene though, hehe.

Enjoy!

* * *

ACT II

When Merlin woke, he realized he was in his own bed in Gaius's chambers with no memory whatsoever of how he'd come to be there.

Wracking his brain, he raised his head and started to sit up, but quickly gave up and dropped back to the pillow when the room began to spin violently around him. He was vaguely aware of a dull ache originating from the back of his head, and was thinking about trying to move again when the door creaked open.

"Oh, you're awake," Gaius's voice spoke, sounding relieved.

Merlin glanced up at the old man when he came into view beside him. "What happened?" he asked as his vision cleared. He tried lifting his head again, and with the physician's help was able to pull himself into a sitting position.

Gaius frowned, handing Merlin a glass of water. "I was hoping you could tell me. Arthur and the knights brought you back yesterday saying you'd disappeared from the fight. They found you unconscious in the forest; you took a bad hit to the head." He waved a hand toward Merlin as if to indicate this. Raising a hand to the back of his head, Merlin could feel a small cut that had been stitched together.

"I remember running from some of the Priestesses' men," he recalled, leaving out the part about Morgana. "I dunno… I must've been attacked when I wasn't looking." And speaking of Morgana, he'd been with her, last he could remember. If he'd been attacked, what had happened to her? Did she get away? He attempted to reassure himself that she was a sorcerer, which probably meant that she could handle whatever had come their way. _Then again,_ he couldn't help but think, _so am I…_

"Well, you're lucky Arthur found you before they did," Gaius observed gravely.

"Did Arthur find what he was looking for?" Merlin asked, remembering the purpose they'd had when they'd first left Camelot that morning.

"I don't know," Gaius confessed. "But he didn't seem happy last I saw him. I suggest you ask him yourself."

Merlin found Arthur, his uncle Agravaine, and a few of the knights in the audience chamber, gathered around a table over which a map was spread. They all looked up at the sound of the door.

"Merlin!" Gwaine greeted him with a smile. "Glad to see you up and about."

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked, briskly but not unkindly.

"I'm fine," his servant answered. He was about to ask how the search had gone when Arthur went on.

"Good. I'll need you tonight if we're to make this work."

Puzzled, Merlin asked, "Make what work?"

Arthur's expression was grave when he replied, "Elyan was taken captive by the Priestesses' men yesterday." Merlin felt his eyes widen. When had that happened? "The good news is we were able to find out where they've been hiding. The bad news is that their castle is in Essetir, as we feared." _Cenred's kingdom,_ Merlin thought with a pang. That certainly didn't make things easier. "If we take an army to storm their stronghold," Arthur explained, "Cenred will see it as an invasion and use our actions as pretext to start a war. The only way to rescue Elyan and avoid endangering Camelot is to take as few men as possible and sneak into their castle. If luck favors our side, we'll be in and out without confrontation."

_Too bad luck rarely favors our side,_ Merlin thought bitterly. He had to admit, however, that it was a good plan despite that.

"How many men were you thinking of taking, sire?" Agravaine spoke up.

"Just two…" Arthur replied. He caught Merlin's eye and added, "…And one servant." Merlin didn't argue. Some part of him knew Arthur would need him on this trip, whether the prince himself knew why or not. "Ready our three fastest horses," Arthur said to Merlin as he rolled up the map, signaling that the meeting was adjourned. "We ride at nightfall."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Morgana was feeding the ravens when the letter came. As she pulled it carefully from the leg of the messenger bird, she noticed Agravaine's handwriting immediately. She rushed inside, knowing her sister would want to read it at once.

"Looks like we'll be entertaining royalty tonight," Morgause said with a wicked smile as she read through the letter. "Arthur Pendragon intends to infiltrate the castle to rescue his friend."

"He's coming here?" Morgana repeated, unable to keep the worry from her voice. Her sister was blinded by her hatred for Arthur and thus was dangerously unafraid of him, but Morgana knew better than to underestimate the young prince. He had bested them on numerous occasions, and after her own defeat the previous day the younger witch was not about to take light of him any time soon.

"Do not fear, sister," Morgause reassured her, noticing the waver in her voice. "He is no match for me. I will take care of him myself."

"As you wish," Morgana answered. "And me?"

"You will stay in your chambers," her sister ordered.

Morgana hesitated. "Are you sure that's wise? I could help you—"

"No one must be allowed to see you," Morgause insisted. "You _will_ stay hidden tonight. I will not lose the greatest weapon we have." She put a hand on Morgana's shoulder and offered her a kind, protective smile – but there was a hardness in her eyes that Morgana knew she could not argue with.

"Yes, sister," she answered obediently. "I will do as you ask."

-0-0-0-0-0-

When Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin departed from Camelot that evening, it was a strangely quiet affair. No one saw them off, and nothing was said between them. It had been agreed that the fewer people knew about their journey, the better their chances of success. The Priestesses and their army always seemed to know more about Arthur's movements than they ought, and though it was rarely discussed aloud, many court members had begun to fear that there was an informant among them. Merlin only hoped that this time, they had managed to keep their plans secret.

They reached their destination with no interruption, which brought both relief and suspicion simultaneously. The Priestesses' stronghold, Merlin now discovered, was a great castle, though smaller than the one in Camelot and long-abandoned by the look of it. The grounds were in disarray, gardens overgrown, and chunks of stone wall had fallen and piled on the ground in various places. Still, there were candles in a few of the windows, meaning there had to be life inside.

As silently as they could, they crept around the outside of the castle. The entrance to the dungeons would be in the back, as on all buildings of its like. They expected it to be guarded, and were surprised when they found the way clear. They crept into the castle warily, but for all the care they took there were no sentries to avoid. In no time they'd found the castle cells, and only one was occupied.

Elyan looked up at the disturbance in the underground quiet. He opened his mouth to speak, but Arthur put a finger to his lips, silencing him. The knight rose from the stone floor, using the wall to steady himself. Merlin noticed the sword wound in his leg, cringing at the sight. It needed treatment – and soon. As Gwaine and Arthur searched for a way to break open the cell, Merlin stepped up and pretended to fiddle with the lock, using his body to block their view of his hands. Without a word, he allowed his magic to slide the lock open, and the door swung inward with a low creaking sound.

Arthur stared at Merlin and mouthed, 'How did you do that?'

Merlin shrugged and grinned, mouthing in reply, 'It was rusted.' He then entered the cell and hung Elyan's arm around his shoulders, allowing the knight to lean some of his weight on him rather than his injured leg. Arthur pointed two fingers over his shoulder and turned, leading the way back down the passage.

_Could it really be this easy? _Merlin dared to hope as they made their way through the dim hall. Of course, luck was a fickle thing, and no sooner did they round the last bend than an invisible force slammed into all four of them, knocking them backward off their feet. Arthur and Gwaine hit the wall behind them while Merlin and Elyan landed in a heap on the stone floor.

"If I'd known I was having guests, I might have sent you a welcoming party."

Merlin climbed to his feet and searched wildly for their attacker. Striding slowly down the corridor was a woman a bit older than he was, with long, blonde hair than hung in curls down her back. She was dressed simply, but he could sense a strong, dangerous power from her. _A High Priestess…_ he realized with a feeling of dread.

Arthur had gotten to his feet as well and was glaring at the woman, sword already drawn. "I've never known you to be the most gracious of hosts, Morgause," he said in the same mockingly sweet tone she had adopted.

She smiled, showing off teeth as white as snow. "I suppose some things never change."

"Merlin," Arthur whispered from directly behind him. "When you see a chance, I want you to take Elyan and go. Ride for Camelot. We'll be behind you."

Merlin shot a glance over his shoulder. "No, I'm not leaving—"

"Just do as I say," the prince commanded. "We don't have to defeat her, we only have to escape her. With the right strategy we'll all walk away from this." Merlin wasn't convinced, but he had his orders. He knelt to support Elyan once more as Morgause came to a halt before them.

"I hope you're not planning to leave just yet," she said, watching them all in turn. "You've only just arrived. Why don't you stay a while? We've so much to talk about."

Arthur and Gwaine stepped slowly in front of Merlin and Elyan, as Arthur answered, "You know I prefer to let my sword to the talking." With that, both knights swung at Morgause in unison. She spun to the side and flung a spell at Arthur, while Gwaine edged around her. He caught Merlin's eye and jerked his head toward the door. Taking his chance, Merlin hefted Elyan to his feet and dashed as quickly past the fighting as the knight's injury would allow, not permitting himself to look back. _I have to get Elyan to safety,_ he knew. _Then I'll come back._

Before long, they emerged into open air, and Merlin guided the knight to the edge of the forest where they'd hidden their horses. He helped Elyan onto the saddle, then stepped back.

"Aren't you coming?" Elyan asked, looking alarmed.

Merlin shook his head. "I have to help Arthur," he answered. He smacked the horse on the side and it immediately began galloping away, taking the surprised and protesting knight with it. Resolve hardening, Merlin turned and headed back toward the entrance to the dungeons. When he almost reached the door, he chanced a glance up toward the moon and noticed a window about fifteen feet or so up the castle wall that was lit from within. It hadn't been the light that had caught his eye, however – it was the girl he saw through the glass. A face he'd only seen twice but was unlikely to forget.

Morgana.

_What's she doing here?_ he thought frantically. Could she have been taken by the Priestesses' men after they'd been attacked in the forest? If so, why wasn't she in the dungeon with Elyan? Was it because she wasn't from Camelot? Or was there something else she was doing there?

Regardless of the reason, he couldn't leave her. It was dangerous here, even for someone like her. She had left the window, but the light remained, so she couldn't have gotten far. He picked up a small, rounded stone from the ground and used his magic to guide it carefully to the window. He tapped it against the glass three times, hard enough to make a sound but soft enough that it wouldn't break, then waited. In seconds she was there, pushing open the window and carefully poking her head outside.

"Morgana!" he called in a voice just above a whisper.

Her eyes finally found him, and they grew in surprise. "Merlin? What are you doing here?" Her voice was urgent, almost afraid.

"Rescue mission," he answered. "What about you?"

She stepped out onto the tiny balcony outside the window and leaned over the edge. "I… I can't explain right now, but I promise you don't have to worry. I'm perfectly safe."

"Do you know what this place is?" Merlin demanded. "I'm not leaving you here." Glancing around, he noticed the ground was littered with broken timber from long-fallen trees. Reaching for his magic, he muttered a spell that caused some of the sturdier pieces to climb to the air and attach themselves to the castle wall, forming a sort of crude ladder between Morgana's balcony and the ground where he stood. "Come on, let's go!"

Morgana was eyeing the makeshift ladder nervously. "No, Merlin, I told you, I don't need rescued—"

"If you don't come down here, I'm coming up there," he warned her seriously. He wasn't sure why she was arguing with him. He supposed she was probably just afraid of being caught.

She let out an exasperated sigh before swinging herself over the balcony and onto the ladder. In no time at all she was standing safe on the ground, glaring at Merlin with her hands on her hips.

"Why is it that every time I see you, you're in some kind of trouble?" he asked her wearily. "Why are you even here? Did they take you prisoner after yesterday?"

"No!" she responded, looking as though there was something she wanted to say but couldn't get out. "No, it's not that…"

"What, then?" he prodded her. "You can tell me what's going on. You know I'm good at keeping secrets."

Morgana bit her lip, searching his eyes. He stared back at her, trying to read the expression on her face. Finally she sighed. "I can't. But I swear, it's not what you think. Now please, just go before someone sees you."

"I already told you, I'm not leaving you."

"Why are you so worried for me?"

Merlin hesitated, thinking through his answer before he gave it. "I don't know," he admitted truthfully. "Ever since I met you, for some reason I just can't stop thinking about you – worrying about you." He looked her in the eyes and said, "I can't just leave knowing there was something I could do to help."

She seemed hesitant as well, before whispering, "If they find you, they'll kill you. I don't want that to happen."

"Then come with me and it won't," he replied. "Let's go, we haven't got much time." He took her arm and turned away from her, prepared to lead her forcibly toward the horses.

"No, Merlin—" After only two steps, she dug her heels into the ground and yanked on his arm. Surprised, Merlin stumbled back and spun around, allowing Morgana to pull his body against hers and cover his mouth with her own.

He hadn't even time to respond before she pulled away, though her face remained only a breath away from his. He realized that his heart was beating at an alarming speed as he studied the emotion in her pale green eyes and the light flush on her skin. "Please," she whispered. "I promise you I'm in no danger here. I'll be safe. I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you," he answered without needing to think on it. She smiled, slowly tilting her chin upward until their lips joined again. This time the kiss was longer, less tentative. Merlin felt as though the world had stopped around him, and that for just a short time he could forget about everything but the girl in his arms.

He was shaken back to reality, however, when the sound of a sword striking stone reached his ears. Reluctantly, he turned away from Morgana and shot a worried glance over his shoulder toward the door to the dungeons just in time to see Arthur and Gwaine emerge at a run. They sprinted for the horses. _Guess they didn't need me after all,_ Merlin couldn't help but think.

"Go," Morgana urged him, gently pushing him away from her. "Please."

He stared into her eyes and promised, "I'm coming back for you." He wasn't sure how or when that would happen, but he knew it had to. She offered him a small smile before stepping back toward the makeshift ladder that still clung to the castle wall. And with that, Merlin turned on his heels and raced after his friends.

Arthur and Gwaine were mounted up and about to speed off when Gwaine caught sight of Merlin. He called for Arthur to stop.

"What are you still doing here?" Arthur demanded incredulously. "Where's Elyan?"

"I sent him back," Merlin answered, out of breath. "I was gonna come back and find you, but… I got lost." It was a lie he used time and time again, and a lie that Arthur always continued to believe.

"Honestly, Merlin, I don't know how you find your way to your bed every night with _your _sense of direction." Arthur shook his head. "Well, we're in a bit of a hurry, if you hadn't noticed. You can ride back with Gwaine." Without another word, Arthur sped off into the woods, and as soon as Gwaine had pulled Merlin up onto his horse behind him, they followed.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Morgana was sure she had never had so many thoughts racing through her brain at one time. One was of her sister. She had seen Arthur and the other knight escape moments ago – did that mean they'd gotten past Morgause? Was her sister alright? She wouldn't have simply let them pass, something must have happened. And that was precisely why Morgana was hurrying down the corridor away from her chambers – she had to find her sister and discover what had happened.

Many of her thoughts, however, had nothing to do with her sister's possible peril at all, and rather were focused on the servant boy she'd just left. _Why did I do that?_ she wondered in awe, her mind's eye replaying the scene of herself kissing Merlin and still surprising even her. _What was I thinking? He works for Arthur! And I don't even know him! _But the truth of the matter was, though they'd only met three times, she felt as though she did know him. In those few short meetings, he had shown her so much about himself – and she had never met anyone like him before. The more she pondered it, the more she realized that the kiss hadn't been a simple ploy to convince him to leave her. She had wanted it. She still did. But what did that mean for him and her, when this war stood like an impenetrable wall between them? She knew one thing for certain – her sister could never find out.

When Morgana reached the throne room, she stopped. Her sister was seated on the high seat, a look of smoldering fury on her face. An old woman (Morgana recognized her as one of her sister's servants, though she did not know her name) stood at Morgause's left side, tending a wound on her back. "Sister, what happened?" Morgana asked urgently. "Are you alright?"

"That _worm_ of a prince is as slippery as ever," her sister hissed. "There were only two of them. I made the mistake of lowering my guard. I don't know how they escaped, but they did." Morgana could see that it angered her sister to have failed like this. Morgause resented all weakness, but especially her own. "Perhaps I should have let you assist me after all."

Morgana didn't respond, only watched her sister with sad eyes.

Morgause continued, "Well, at least they didn't see you." When Morgana still didn't answer, Morgause eyed her sharply. "They _didn't_ see you, did they?"

"No, of course not," she answered at once. _If by 'they' she means Arthur, then it isn't in fact a lie…_

"Good. Then we still hold that advantage." She was silent for a moment, until the woman finished her work and stepped away from the Priestesses. "Soon, Uther will fall, sister," Morgause spoke in a low, dangerous voice. "And when that day comes, Camelot _will_ kneel to us." She offered what she thought must have been a reassuring smile, but for some reason it filled Morgana with a strange sense of foreboding. _What if we can't win?_ she wanted to ask. _What if Arthur is too strong? What if the day we march, we march to our deaths?_ And a thought that scared her more than the others, _What if I don't want this war anymore?_

Instead, she put on her most convincing smile, and answered, "I look forward to it."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Merlin typically tried his best not to allow his mind to wander during court sessions, but the next day while Arthur questioned the man who had attempted to follow them back to Camelot after their infiltration of the High Priestesses' castle (as it turned out, the man hadn't been the most skilled of trackers; they had caught him before they'd covered half the distance, though they'd learned nothing other than the fact that he worked for the Priestesses), the servant was having an especially difficult time of maintaining his focus. Instead, he was silently busy devising a plan to return to the castle and free Morgana. He would have to go alone, and no one could know. He wished he could get a message to her somehow, but he suspected that the woman they'd met – Morgause, Arthur had called her – would have undoubtedly increased her defenses thanks to their escape, rendering that possibility likely out of the question. But after what had happened there was no chance he was going to leave Morgana there in danger.

"I'll ask you once more," Arthur was saying in a stern voice when Merlin returned his attention to the present. "Did they send you after us or were you simply stupid enough to try and follow us on your own?"

"And I'll tell you once more," the man who'd been addressed replied almost scathingly, "I owe you no explanation, Arthur Pendragon." He stepped toward Arthur with a hard glare in his eyes, and the guards on either side of him grabbed his arms and held him in place. He didn't seem to care. "I answer only to the Lady Morgause and the Lady Morgana. You'll get nothing from me."

Suddenly, Merlin felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach. _He… answers to… Morgana?_ What did that mean? How could that be possible? _There's no way…_

His alarm must have shown briefly on his face, because Gaius discreetly nudged his arm and whispered, "Is something wrong?" Merlin shook his head a little too quickly and offered a forced half-smile in reply.

"I suppose not," Arthur answered the man in the center of the room, having clearly thought nothing of the names he'd spoken. "Take him to the cells," he ordered the guards. "We'll check in on him again in a few days, see if he's feeling up to sharing." With that, the court was dismissed.

When they returned to Gaius's chambers, the old physician wasted no time in turning on his apprentice. "Are you going to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" he asked seriously. "You still look as though you've seen a ghost."

Merlin hesitated, wondering if he could use this opportunity to get some more information. "He said… 'Morgause and Morgana'. Who are they?"

Gaius frowned, striding carefully over toward the table and sitting down. "Morgause and Morgana are the last two High Priestesses," he answered, and Merlin felt his heart plummet as he tried not to react too obviously. _She's a High Priestess…_ "They are sisters of noble birth, their father Gorlois having once been a close friend of Uther's. But after his death they were taken in by the High Priestesses and trained in the black arts. They swore vengeance on Uther and his family at a very young age, and it would seem things have only gotten worse."

"We met Morgause last night," Merlin said conversationally, though his voice was slightly faint.

"Yes," Gaius mused. "She has made contact with Uther and his men many times in the past. It's believed that she acts as their authority. I must admit, not much is known about her sister Morgana. Morgause must be keeping her identity a secret, for some purpose unknown to us."

_She hasn't done as well as she planned with that,_ Merlin thought almost bitterly.

"This doesn't seem to be what's troubling you," Gaius said knowingly, giving his apprentice a concerned look.

Merlin sat down heavily across from the physician, rubbing his forehead. "I don't know if I can say…" he replied. He had promised Morgana his secrecy, but did finding out who she was change that?

"You're not sure you can trust me," Gaius guessed after a moment of silence.

"No, Gaius, you know I trust you more than anyone," Merlin argued. He bit his lip in hesitation, and Gaius looked at him expectantly. If there was anyone Merlin could talk to, he knew, it was his guardian. Resigning himself, he took a deep breath and said, "It's Morgana. I… I met her."

"Last night at their castle?" Gaius asked with a frown.

"Yes, but that wasn't the first time," Merlin admitted.

The old physician narrowed his eyes in wonder. "What do you mean?" Slowly and carefully, Merlin told Gaius as much as he could remember about his meetings with Morgana, stressing that she never seemed to mean him any harm and that he had felt he could trust her, and all the while the old man's frown continued to deepen. When he told of their discussion the previous night – and what had happened between them – Gaius closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. His story finished, Merlin fell silent, waiting to hear what his guardian would say.

When Gaius opened his eyes, his expression was grave. "You do realize the dangerous game you're playing, Merlin," he warned carefully. "Morgana is a High Priestess, a sworn enemy of Camelot."

"But that doesn't make her evil," Merlin countered before thinking. "She was brought up to hate Camelot, she wasn't given a choice."

"The Priestesses have powerful magic, and they use it for evil purposes. You could be playing right into her hands."

"You don't know that," Merlin replied. "You didn't see her last night, she… She made me go so I wouldn't get caught." He could see her expression clearly in his mind, and he couldn't believe that she'd been hiding an evil intent behind her pleading eyes. But as true as that was, he could not deny the validity of Gaius's words. Morgana had lied to him about her identity – what else might she have lied about?

Gaius sighed, rubbing his temples in a tired manner. "There's just no arguing with you, is there? I suppose all I can do is advise you to stay away from her from now on. And to make sure Arthur never finds out about this."

"You won't say anything, right Gaius?"

"You don't have to worry, Merlin," the old man said with a sigh. "I may not always agree with your choices, but you can always trust me with your secrets."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Morgana was mildly surprised when her sister had decided to send her to retrieve some supplies the day following Arthur's infiltration, given the increased importance that had been placed in her anonymity. But Morgause needed certain materials to ensure that the wound on her back healed as quickly as possible, and as she had made clear, she trusted no one as much as Morgana to acquire the correct wares.

She was grateful for the opportunity to get out of the castle for a while, regardless. She needed some time to think, and though she loved her sister more than anything she found it difficult to think freely while under her watch. It wasn't as though she was afraid of her sister – she knew Morgause would never do anything to harm her. But Morgause's hatred for the Kings of Camelot was so great that she refused to entertain any thought or discussion to the contrary, which was why Morgana had been forced to start keeping secrets from her.

All her life, Morgana had been told that the Kings of Camelot and those who served them were the enemy – heartless and evil, blinded by their hatred for magic and all who practiced it. She had never questioned this, what with the history she knew of the oppression of sorcerers. She had come to believe that everyone from Camelot – magic user or no – meant nothing but harm for her and her kind. But now because of Merlin, she had begun to question this belief. He was a sorcerer, yes, but also a follower of Uther's and a friend of Arthur's. He had truly wanted to help her, though he hadn't known who she was. She found herself wondering if he would have treated her differently had he known she was a High Priestess, but found she couldn't begin to guess. As it turned out, she didn't know the people of Camelot as well as her sister had led her to believe.

As she walked down the village road having just left the shop, lost in thought, suddenly she felt a grip on her arm as someone pulled her into the shadowed space between two buildings. She spun around, ready to release her magic, but stopped short when she saw who had grabbed her.

"Merlin?" she said in a hushed voice. She almost laughed, feeling as though she really should have stopped being surprised to see him by now. "How did you find me here?"

"You don't remember?" he asked flatly. "This is where we first met." It was then that she noticed he wasn't smiling.

"I told you last night," she whispered, his stony expression making her strangely uneasy. "I don't need—"

"I know who you are."

Morgana froze, her mind going completely blank. She supposed he had to find out sooner or later, and she can't say she was surprised that he didn't seem to take it well. It would have been selfish to think otherwise, she told herself. Still, she could not deny that part of her was disappointed in the way he looked at her.

"So you've told Arthur, have you?" she said, more coldly than she'd meant to. She glanced over her shoulder toward the road. "Is this some kind of a trap?"

Merlin shook his head and leaned his back against the wall of the alleyway, turning away from her. "Of course I haven't told Arthur," he argued off-handedly, stating it as though it were obvious fact.

_He... didn't say anything? _she thought in wonder. "Why not?" Morgana asked carefully, trying not to allow herself undue hope. _He's probably just here to tell me we're even for my allowing him to escape last night. _"I'm your enemy," she pointed out, now that the war was on the table. "You had no reason to lie for me."

"The High Priestesses are the enemies of Camelot…" he said, sounding as though he was struggling with what he was saying. "…But you're not my enemy." He looked her in the eyes and she felt her heart leap at his words, "I don't think I want you to be."

Morgana was silent, her mind racing. If he was saying what she thought he was saying, then her tiny stretch of hope that who she was wouldn't matter to him may have actually proven true. Maybe he was angry with her, maybe he felt resentment toward her lies, but maybe he could forgive her and maybe – just maybe – he was willing to see her again. It struck her as odd when she realized how much she wanted that to be true. But then again, she had been raised into a sheltered existence – maybe she hadn't realized how much she craved to make her own decisions.

"Can you answer me one question?" Merlin's voice interrupted her thoughts. There was a sort of uncertain intensity in his eyes, and she tried to brace herself for whatever he meant to ask. She inclined her head and willed him to go on. He shifted so his shoulder was against the wall and asked slowly, "Did you mean it… when you kissed me last night?"

"Yes." The word was on her lips before she could even consider her answer. "I did." Morgana knew she should explain, but instead she locked her eyes with his and tried to let them convey her thoughts and emotions for her. She studied his expression, waiting for some sign of what he was thinking.

After a long moment, he let his gaze fall and lowered his head, stepping away from the wall. "So what do we do?"

When his eyes met hers again, she finally saw it. There was a faint tenderness behind the uncertainty, a desire behind the restraint. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. But like her, he was struggling with the weight of the war that hovered over them like a dark cloud threatening to storm. Just as she would be risking her relationship with her sister, he would be risking his with Arthur. She knew that her answer to his question would tell him if she understood the full consequences of whatever their actions may be.

Morgana offered a small smile and stepped slowly, carefully toward Merlin. "I can think of one thing," she answered cryptically. She placed her hands on his neck and when he didn't pull away, she drew herself up and gently pressed her lips to his, glad when this time he responded immediately. He hung his arms around her waist and moved his mouth against hers as she relaxed her muscles and leaned into him, allowing all her worries and fears to crowd into a dark corner in the back of her mind. She focused all of her senses on him – his touch, his taste, his smell, the warmth of his body against hers and the electricity that seemed to spark between them. For one small, simple moment in time, it was all that mattered.

When they separated, he whispered in a voice short of breath, "Anything else you haven't told me that I should know about?"

She considered this, noticing the warm flush that had crept up her neck and cheeks. She settled for answering, "I was the one who knocked you out in the forest the other day."

Finally, he smiled, a light laugh escaping his lips. It made her smile to hear it. He stepped around her and gently pushed her back against the alley wall, leaning over her with a heated mirth in his eyes. "I knew it," he said, before once more closing the small distance of breath between them.

* * *

I know Romeo and Juliet get married in Act 2, but I'm obviously not going to be doing the same. I don't want this to be super rushed like the play, I want it to be a tad more realistic, yanno?

See ya soon!

-oMM


	3. Act III

Hello again! I meant to get this up over the weekend, but I wasn't at home and therefore couldn't get to my computer until late last night. Oh, well. Happy Monday! haha

I think this is my favorite chapter, actually. Shorter than the last two, but it was really fun to write this one. A lot more happens than in the first and second, I think.

Enjoy!

* * *

ACT III

The next few months, Morgana almost surprised herself to admit, were likely her happiest and most content. During her life in hiding, she had gained her sister's complete trust, which made it fairly easy for her to find time to sneak away from the castle to meet with Merlin. Part of her felt guilty for betraying that trust, but a larger part knew that if Morgause learned what her younger sister was doing she would not show the least bit of understanding. And if she wanted her and Merlin's relationship to continue, it meant that she would have to go on keeping it a closely-guarded secret.

During their time together, Merlin told Morgana many things about Camelot and the people who lived there. She learned that while Uther had despised all forms of magic, his son Arthur could be more inclined to judge people by their deeds alone. In fact, Merlin's obvious respect for Arthur was so great that Morgana unconsciously began to change her opinion of the prince. Uther had been responsible for the death of her father and the oppression of those with magic, and for that Morgana could not forgive him no matter what anyone told her. But Arthur she barely knew, apart from what her sister had told her. Merlin had been Arthur's servant for years, and had thus come to know a great deal about him. If anyone would know the sort of person Arthur was, it was his servant.

When Morgana arrived home early one morning, she suddenly was struck with a strange feeling of foreboding. She told herself that it was still too early for her sister to be awake, but she entered the castle at a quickened pace all the same. Still, the confrontation she'd been dreading came when she reached the throne room.

"Good morning, Morgana," the steely voice echoed against the cold, stone walls.

Morgana halted abruptly and turned to find Morgause seated stiffly in the high throne, tapping her fingers on the armrest. "I'm sorry, sister," she said, offering a smile to hide her unease and surprise. "I didn't mean to wake you. I was just out for a walk in the grounds." She inclined her head in an apologetic bow. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to change dress. There was a rain last night and the grounds are damp with mud." That much was true, at least. _Thank the gods for a worthy excuse,_ she thought as she headed for the door opposite the throne.

"Who's Merlin?"

Morgana froze, her heart almost stopping. She swallowed an alarmed gasp and turned to face her sister once more, giving her most convincing expression of bewilderment. "Who?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Her throat tightened when she saw the slip of parchment Morgause was brandishing. "'Morgana,'" she read aloud, "'Usual place, two hours before dawn. Merlin.'" She looked up, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

Morgana could have sworn she'd burned every note, but she wouldn't allow her despair to show on her face. "Oh, that," she scoffed. "It's from the apothecary in town. I'd been waiting for a specific item from—"

"_Don't_ lie to me!" Morgause interrupted, her eyes flashing. "Do not think I haven't noticed how you've changed, sister. At first, I was glad of your higher spirits. I thought you, like I, were starting to see the coming end to Uther Pendragon's reign and to this war. But I know when I am being lied to, though I had never thought it might come from you." She threw down the parchment and rose to her feet. "I had you followed."

"You what?" Morgana asked, her heart sinking. She was careful, she knew she'd been. How could she have been followed?

"Believe me, I hated to do it, but you forced my hand. When I found this letter I knew beyond a doubt that you've been keeping secrets from me. So I sent someone after you to find out what you were so keen to keep hidden." She smirked mirthlessly. "Imagine my surprise when he returned."

Morgana bit her lip, knowing that playing ignorant was no longer an option. "I'm sorry, sister. I wanted to tell you, but…"

"Who is he?" Morgause asked coolly.

"He's no one, really," Morgana answered quickly. As long as her sister didn't know who Merlin really was, maybe she could still protect him. "Just someone from the village—"

She broke off and spun around as the door creaked open and Agravaine entered. "My lady, I have news." He stopped short when he noticed the looks on the sisters' faces. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

"A moment, Agravaine," Morgause said, before turning back to her sister. "I don't care who he is, I want you to keep away from this Merlin from now on. Do you understand what could happen if he brought your identity to someone in Camelot?"

Morgana looked down and wracked her brain for a response when Agravaine suddenly said, "Merlin?" Morgana's breath caught in her throat as he stepped toward them, looking puzzled. Of course he would know Merlin, being a member of Uther's court. Why hadn't she realized this before?

Morgause's eyes snapped onto him. "Does that name mean something to you?" she demanded.

Morgana caught Agravaine's eye and shook her head as noticeably as she dared (thankfully, her sister did not seem to see). Morgana knew he admired her beyond what he should, and though she felt nothing of the sort for him she hoped that he would be willing to keep silent for her sake. That is, unless he had more fear for her sister than he had love for her. Agravaine looked uncertain, but the fear seemed to win out and he answered, "Merlin is the name of Prince Arthur's personal servant."

When Morgause looked back to Morgana, it was with an expression of wide-eyed fury. "Arthur's servant," she repeated in a high, dangerously calm voice.

_Oh, no…_ Morgana thought in dread. "Sister, please listen to me. He means us no harm, I promise you. He hasn't told anyone about me—"

"And you know this for certain?" Morgause interrupted. "Morgana, this boy is from Camelot. He works for Arthur Pendragon. He has no reason to keep your secrets."

"He cares for me," Morgana argued, allowing a twinge of anger to color her voice. "And I for him. Is that not reason enough?"

"I thought you knew better than this."

"Please… I'm not asking you to trust him, just please trust me." Morgana had to get through to her sister somehow. There had to be a way.

"How can I?" Morgause shot back almost hysterically. "You have been lying to me all this time! And it's all because of that boy."

"No… Please, you don't know him like I do—"

"I should think not! I'm not the one _bedding the enemy!_" she shrieked, making Morgana cringe in alarm and shrink back. She noticed the shock on Agravaine's face then as well. Before she could reply, Morgause tore her gaze away from her sister and said, "If you are so blinded from the danger of your actions then you leave me no choice. I must find this Merlin and destroy him before I lose you at his hand."

"No…" Morgana gasped, her worst fear coming forth.

It was then that Agravaine spoke up again. "In that case, my lady," he addressed Morgause cautiously, "I believe my news will be most welcome. I have the information you asked – Arthur plans to leave Camelot for a small hunting trip this very afternoon." He shot a glance at Morgana before continuing, "Merlin always accompanies the prince on such trips."

A slow smile crept across Morgause's face, filling Morgana with fear. "Then it seems the time has come sooner that I could have hoped. Ready the men."

"How many shall I call, my lady?"

"All of them," Morgause said at once. "I will take no chances this time. I'll lead them myself."

"No, sister, please," Morgana began desperately, finally finding her voice. "I beg you, just listen to—"

"You would beg for the life of a sworn enemy?" Morgause demanded haughtily, giving her sister a reproachful glare. "This boy has poisoned you against me, Morgana. And while he lives I cannot trust you." She swept past Morgana, ignoring the latter's pleas. "Guards," she addressed the two men beside the entrance. "Lock my sister in the cells."

Morgana's eyes widened in despair as the men came forward and took hold of her arms. "No, you can't—"

"She is not to be released until I return," Morgause turned to give Morgana one last cold stare, "with Merlin's heart in my hand."

-0-0-0-0-0-

It was an hour before dusk when they first heard the army.

It had started to grow dark and an uneasy chill was in the air, and Arthur had finally decided to head back for the citadel, much to Merlin's relief. They had barely turned their horses, however, when the faint sound of many hoof beats reached their ears.

"Do you hear that?" Lancelot asked, his voice sharp.

Arthur drew his sword, and the other knights followed suit. "What are so many men doing out at this time of day?" the prince wondered rhetorically. Merlin guessed that Arthur knew exactly the answer to that question. It could hardly be a coincidence – it never was, really.

From then, it was seconds before the army came into view. Countless men – some on horseback, some on foot – wearing the sigil of the High Priestesses emerged through the trees and up the path, surrounding Arthur's party on three sides. And leading the group down the path was Morgause herself, a look of cold fury on her face.

Arthur wasted no time. He shouted an order and charged his horse straight toward Morgause, the other knights following suit and fanning out around him. Merlin leaped down off his horse and ducked beneath the nearest shadow, using it as cover to provide his usual backup. There were so many enemies around them, however, that he could not stay hidden for long, and soon swords were darting toward him from every angle. He ducked one attacker and used his magic to twist the arm of another, who dropped his sword. Merlin thrust out his hand and the man was flung from the path and out of sight. He picked up the soldier's fallen sword and spun around, using it to block the swing of the person who'd come to take his ally's place. Merlin's eyes flashed and his opponent's weapon flew from his hand, leaving him wide open to Merlin's own attack. Momentarily free, he spun wildly and searched for Arthur, only to spot him dueling four men at once. Merlin jerked his head and one of them tripped seemingly over nothing, while a second lost control of his sword and stabbed a third. Arthur parried a blow from the fourth before knocking him to the ground. But by then, another group was upon him, and Merlin was no longer alone as well.

The fighting dragged on for what seemed like hours, but slowly they noticed the men were disappearing. These soldiers had the advantage in numbers, but their skills and discipline were noticeably lacking, whereas Arthur was known for the tough training given his knights. Though they were few, they were stronger and faster, and before long they had cut the enemy's numbers in half.

Merlin ducked through the crowd, searching once again for Arthur. _We can't keep this up forever,_ he couldn't help but think nervously. He was getting tired, and he had to assume the battle was taking its toll on his allies as well. Arthur, however, was not someone who knew when to let up and give his muscles a break.

Just then something slammed into Merlin from behind, knocking him forward into the dirt. He quickly turned over onto his back to come face to face with the point of a sword, its owner leering over him with an angry smirk. The man braced his arm to strike as Merlin reached for his magic, knowing he wouldn't make it in time, when suddenly the point of a second sword pushed itself through the attacker's stomach. It remained long enough for the man to drop his sword from a limp arm before retreating, and the soldier collapsed to the ground to reveal Gwaine, wiping the blood from his blade with a grin.

Merlin let out a shaky laugh, adrenaline subsiding. "Thanks for that," he said as Gwaine reached for his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Don't mention it," his friend replied. "Rescuing damsels in distress is what I do best." Merlin grinned at the joke, but his smile vanished instantly at the sound of the angry snarl behind him. He spun around to see Arthur squaring off against Morgause, the latter lazily bearing a sword and no shield but advancing on Arthur unafraid.

_This is bad,_ Merlin thought as Arthur struck at Morgause. She deftly dodged the attack and swung her arm in a circle, sending a gust of strong wind and dust in an arc away from her. Arthur threw up his shield to cover his face from the brunt of it, but was thrown from his feet by the force. He landed hard against the thick trunk of a tree.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted, stepping forward and preparing to intervene.

Arthur looked toward the sound of his name. "Stay out of this, Merlin!" he replied, his eyes serious but his voice betraying his exhaustion.

Morgause dropped her arm and turned her head so fast it looked as though her neck had snapped. "Merlin?" she repeated, morbid delight streaking across her face. "You're Merlin." That time it wasn't a question. She was looking right at him.

_She knows,_ Merlin realized with a sudden feeling of dread. The only reason she could have to be searching for him would be if she had found out about him and Morgana. Morgana had warned him what would happen if that ever came to be, and now he could see how right she had been – Morgause looked livid with fury.

She took a few slow steps toward him, and it was all Merlin could do to stand his ground. He knew that if he used magic, Arthur and the knights would undoubtedly see and discover his darkest secret, and even if he survived the battle he would be executed for treason. However, if he didn't use magic, he would be dead as soon as she reached him. He couldn't make up his mind as to which was the better outcome, considering they both ended in death.

"Get out of here, Merlin," Gwaine said from his side, stepping up and pushing Merlin out of the way. "I'll handle this."

Morgause shifted her gaze to the intrusion. "You're the other knight who paid me a visit at my castle," she said in recognition. "Step aside, I'll finish you later. My quarrel is with him."

"You'd rather fight a defenseless servant than a knight of Camelot?" Gwaine scoffed, holding his sword at the ready. "Come now, where's the sport in that?"

"No, Gwaine, it's alright," Merlin insisted, drawing Morgause's attention back to himself. "Take Arthur and go."

"The serving boy has courage," Morgause said in a mocking voice. "Though you would need it to try and take my sister from me."

Gwaine shot Merlin a funny look at this, but all he said was, "I'm not leaving you here alone. This war has gone on long enough. If we finish her here, it's over."

"_If_ you can finish me," Morgause hissed, before letting out a fierce battle cry and lunging her sword at Gwaine. He blocked the attack and countered with one of his own, which she side-stepped easily. She spun around and struck out again, this time catching him on the arm and drawing blood. He staggered backward and parried her next blow, but she flipped her sword and knocked his aside. She swung her blade in a wide arc, and he dropped to the ground to avoid being sliced in half.

Magic or no, Merlin was not about to let his friend die because of him. "Gwaine, that's enough!" he shouted, rushing forward and placing himself between Gwaine and Morgause.

The Priestess lowered her sword and said, "You wish to offer your life if I spare his?" she guessed correctly. "Very well, I still get what I came for." She pulled back her sword arm and smirked triumphantly, and Merlin bit his tongue and stood his ground. As she struck, however, a pair of arms clasped Merlin on the arm and shoved him hard to the side, knocking him to the ground. He heard the sickening sound of steel sliding through mail and flesh as he spun himself around on the dirt, and realized too late what had happened. Morgause's sword had struck true, but it wasn't Merlin who'd been stabbed through. It was Gwaine.

"NO!" Merlin screamed as Morgause grunted in frustration and yanked back on her sword, freeing it from the knight's body. Gwaine dropped to the ground as Morgause stepped back, looking almost bored as she wiped the blood from her blade. Merlin scrambled to Gwaine's side and examined his friend, realizing with a horrified pang that even with magic, his was a wound that couldn't be healed. His breathing was already short and ragged, his face pale. "Why did you do that?" Merlin demanded angrily, his eyes watering. "Why do you always have to be the hero?"

"It wasn't about being a hero this time," Gwaine said weakly, a tired smile on his face. "This time… it was about protecting a friend." With that, his eyes slid closed and his breathing slowed to a halt, and Merlin's throat tightened when he realized the truth.

Gwaine was dead.

Biting back a furious scream, Merlin climbed to his feet and turned to face Morgause, fire in his eyes. "You…" he growled in a low voice.

"Upset that I took something of yours?" she said in that same light voice as before. But her smirk vanished and her voice turned cold when she said, "You shouldn't have stolen my sister." She brandished her sword and struck at Merlin so fast he barely had time to dodge. He had no sword of his own, but it didn't matter anymore. His friend had been killed because he'd been afraid to fight like he could have. And it would not happen again.

In an instant, Merlin could feel the magic at his fingertips. The spell was on his lips unbidden, and as it left them and he raised his arm, he saw the brief flash of shock and fear in Morgause's eyes before the wave of energy struck her, launching her into the air with a painful scream. The force of the wave collided with the trees around them, splintering and shattering their trunks and toppling them against their brothers. The few of Morgause's men who were left standing threw down their weapons and fled at the sight of their leader's defeat, and the Priestess herself was dropped to the ground just close enough for Merlin to see the light leave her eyes.

Breathing heavily, Merlin lowered his arm and hung his head, the rage inside him giving way to the grief beneath it.

"What was that?" a voice asked uncertainly, startling Merlin and causing him to lift his eyes to see his comrades stepping past the ruined trees and into the newly-made clearing. Percival was the first to notice Gwaine, and was at his side in seconds.

"You…" Elyan said nervously, staring wide-eyed at Merlin. "It was you, I saw it. You're a sorcerer." By then the rest were watching him warily as well. Leon had a hand on his sword, as if waiting for Merlin to attack someone. He wanted to explain, to tell them that he meant them no harm, but the words wouldn't come.

It was then that he noticed Arthur had gotten to his feet and was staring at him with a look of hurt and confusion. He took a step forward and his sword arm twitched, like he was fighting the reflex to raise it in defense. Merlin could think of nothing to say that would make them trust him, so instead he did the first thing that came to mind.

He ran.

"After him!" he heard Arthur shout almost instantly. He was nearly blinded by the torrent of emotions that raged inside him – anger, grief, despair, hurt, guilt, fear – and in the dim, twilit forest he nearly tripped and fell more than once in his haste. He used his magic every chance he could to try and lure the knights away from his trail, whether it was covering his own tracks or creating false ones. Before long he came across a small, abandoned house and took his chance to hide himself behind it, waiting until his pursuers had safely passed by before he allowed himself to breathe again.

He had lost them for the time being, but how long did he intend to stay in hiding in the forest? Now that they knew of his magic, where could he possibly go? What could he do? His head was aching with all the questions he couldn't answer, and he wanted nothing more than to just lie down and forget everything that had happened that night.

"Merlin."

Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice so close to where he hid. He spun around to come face to face with Morgana – one of the last people he expected to see. He opened his mouth to ask her why she was there when she stopped him by raising her hand and smacking him hard across the face. He staggered back and fell silent, breathing fast.

"I saw," she told him, her voice quivering. He looked up and realized she was crying. "I saw everything. You killed my sister!" Her hands shook and tightened into fists, and he waited for her to strike him again – but the attack never came. She only stood there, trembling as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"I know," he admitted, finally finding his voice. "I'm sorry." He knew apologizing was stupid – it wouldn't make anything better. He had acted out of blind fury. He hadn't even considered the consequences. "You have every right to hate me."

"But I can't!" she wailed in response, grabbing the front of his shirt in her fists. "I can't hate you. Not even now." She leaned her head forward onto his chest as silent tears fell from her eyes. He stayed silent, lost for words. Before long she said, "She found out who you are. She said she would kill you. She locked me in the dungeon, but I escaped. I came to stop her, I didn't want her to…" She sounded miserable, and Merlin thought he understood why. She'd been faced with an impossible choice – him or her own sister. He couldn't imagine what she'd been feeling as she searched for them in the woods. "I wanted there to be a way to save you both. But I… I guess that could never have been, could it?"

"I'm sorry," Merlin said again, having no answer to her question. "I took the only family you had left." A fresh wave of grief and guilt swept over him at this admission, and he turned his head, unable to look her in the eye.

Morgana lifted her head and placed a hand on his face, turning his eyes back toward hers. "I still have you," she said softly. "I loved my sister, but she didn't understand me. I miss her, but I need you." A grateful smile finally spread itself across his face, and he placed his hand over hers. She took a deep breath and smiled back. He reached his other hand up to rub the fallen tears from her face, before leaning down and kissing her softly.

At first the kiss was one of comfort and understanding, but soon Merlin could feel a hungry desire in the way Morgana moved her mouth against his, the way her hands wound themselves around his neck and pulled him closer, the way her body tensed when he ran his fingers through her hair. And in kind he felt the same fervor rising in himself, however many emotions it was fighting against. In what felt like no time at all they found themselves stumbling inside the dark, abandoned house, fighting each other desperately to escape the pains of what they'd just been through. If they could hide from the world that awaited them for just one night, maybe the dawn wouldn't be as terrifying as each of them feared.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Merlin woke the next morning as the first light snuck in through the single window above him. He turned his head to the side and saw that Morgana was still fast asleep, her back facing him. He smiled almost sadly before slowly rising from the old, tattered bed, careful not to disturb her. Upon inspecting the inside of the house, he saw that it was in a much higher state of disarray than he'd realized in the dark the night before, and it took him longer than it should have to locate all of his clothes and dress as quietly as he could.

Before leaving, he rummaged around for a scrap of parchment and something to write with, scrawling a note to leave in his stead. He set it on the small table beside the bed with a pang of guilt, forcing himself not to look at the sleeping girl that lay so close. There was a small jar of dead flowers on the same table, and with a flash of his eyes he watched as they quickly bloomed back to life. With a deep, resigning breath, he navigated a safe path to the door and left the hut.

He knew where he was going, his feet having carried him through this forest so many times in the past. It was an easy journey, and also the most difficult he had ever had to make. But he had made up his mind, and there would be no going back from it.

"Stop right there," a voice halted him after about an hour or so, and he felt the sharp point of a sword against his back. It was a voice he knew well, though its edged tone was unfamiliar. Leon.

Merlin slowly raised his arms. "I've come to turn myself in," he said as Percival came to stand before him, sword at the ready.

"You'll come quietly?" Leon asked stiffly from behind Merlin.

"You have my word," the servant answered, trying to hide the anguish in his voice.

Percival looked over Merlin's shoulder, likely exchanging a glance with Leon, before sheathing his sword and taking Merlin by the arm. The point of Leon's blade dug into his back (enough to make a statement but not enough to hurt him) and he allowed the knights to lead him slowly back to Camelot – and likely, Merlin knew, to his death.

-0-0-0-0-0-

When Morgana opened her eyes, she quickly realized that she was alone in the small house. She sat up and glanced around, suddenly wide awake and worried, until she noticed the flowers sitting on the table beside her. A small smile touched her face and she reached for the note set beside them, her eyes recognizing Merlin's handwriting before reading his words.

_Morgana,_

_I'm sorry I left without waking you, but I didn't want you to try and stop me. Arthur and the others saw me use magic. They know I'm a sorcerer. But it's okay. I've decided to return to Camelot and surrender myself. I believe that one day magic will be accepted in Albion, and that people like you and me won't have to hide who we are. But the only way to prove that to Arthur is by showing him that not all those with magic are evil, and I can't do that by running._

_He still doesn't know about you, so I want you to go somewhere far away, at least for now. He's not his father. If the fighting stops, he won't come after you. All he wants is peace, I know it. And I think we can give it to him._

_Stay safe. I love you,_

_Merlin._

By the time Morgana finished reading, there were tears falling from her eyes. Not only did she just lose her sister, but now Merlin was being torn away from her as well. No matter what faith he had in Arthur, it was still Uther's kingdom while he lived. Merlin would be tried as a sorcerer and condemned to death, and there was nothing she could do about it. He had so much hope for the future of Albion, but all she could see was despair.

And all she could do was cry.

* * *

I hated to make Gwaine my Mercutio since I love him so much (I was crazy mad when they killed him off in the finale. What even was that?!)... But when you consider it they're a lot alike, really. The more I thought about it, the more I realized it couldn't have been anyone else, haha.

Things are heating up! Only 2 chapters and the epilogue left... See you all soon!

-oMM


	4. Act IV

Hey gang! Shortest chapter right here... Necessary, though.

Enjoy!

* * *

ACT IV

"Arthur! We found him!" Leon announced as the door to the audience chamber was pushed open from the outside. Arthur turned to look and silence fell as Leon and Percival led Merlin to the center of the room. Merlin caught Gaius's eye as they passed, cringing at the sadness in his gaze. Standing beside him was Guinevere, who watched Merlin with careful eyes. But he saw sorrow in them beneath whatever confusion masked it, and he offered them both an encouraging smile. The others in the room were eyeing him in a much less friendly manner. He lowered his head and shifted his arms in their binding behind his back, trying to ignore the fear and hate around him.

When they reached the center of the chamber, Leon shoved Merlin forward. He stumbled a few steps and slowly raised his head to meet Arthur's eyes, wondering what he would see there. Unsurprisingly, the prince's expression was carefully guarded.

"You should know, sire," Percival spoke up, "he came along willingly. We had no trouble." Merlin felt a swell of gratitude to the knight for pointing out that fact, though admittedly he wasn't sure it would do him any good.

Arthur was silent for a long while, staring at Merlin as if searching his soul for an explanation. Merlin held Arthur's gaze, trying to make his eyes convey his reasons for lying and for using magic. He only hoped Arthur trusted him enough to understand.

"You admit to using sorcery inside Camelot?" Arthur finally asked, his tone flat and routine. He had trained his voice to be void of emotion for times such as these, and his servant recognized it well.

Merlin straightened his back and answered, "Yes." He could have sworn he saw a flash of disappointment cross Arthur's eyes, as though he had been hoping Merlin would deny it.

The prince lowered his gaze, seemingly in thought. When he finally glanced up he addressed the guards, "Lock him in the cells. His sentence will be decided by morning."

Merlin felt his chest tighten in surprise, and the crowd began to murmur among themselves. "Sire, there's really nothing to decide," Agravaine spoke up from just behind Arthur. "The penalty for sorcery is death, that's been the law ever since your father took the crown. Think what the king would do, I beg you—"

"The king isn't able to make these decisions at the moment," Arthur interrupted his uncle sternly. His voice momentarily lost its controlled tone, and Merlin realized the uncertainty in it. "We'll do as I say. Take him to the cells."

As Merlin was led away, he shot one last glance at Arthur, who sat down heavily in his chair and covered his face with his hands.

-0-0-0-0-0-

It was a few hours later that Merlin first heard the sound of someone approaching. He raised his head and stood, suddenly nervous, but sighed in relief upon recognizing who had come. "Gaius," he said, meeting his guardian at the cell bars.

"Merlin, what happened last night?" the old man asked, fear and concern in his eyes. "When Arthur came back he was shouting orders to hunt you down."

"It was Morgause," Merlin explained. "She had an army – she ambushed us. We were winning, but she… She killed Gwaine. I had to do something." He looked at Gaius with misery in his eyes. "They saw me use magic. I didn't know what to do. I just ran."

"What happened to Morgause?" Gaius asked. Merlin shook his head in reply, and the physician understood his meaning. "This had to happen sooner or later," he admitted, "though I'd been hoping it would be later. I spoke to Arthur. Delaying your execution was a risky move to take, many people won't agree with it. I wanted to know what he was thinking."

"What did he say?" Merlin asked, fearing the answer.

Gaius frowned and looked at his apprentice seriously. "He's troubled over the discovery of your magic. He didn't say, but we both know he thought of you as a close friend. To learn that you'd been lying to him all these years has hurt him."

Merlin's heart dropped and he insisted, "I had to! Uther would have had me killed in seconds—"

"I know that, Merlin, I was the one who encouraged you to keep it a secret." Gaius sighed, sounding tired. "I explained to Arthur why you never told him, and that you had never once used your power for evil. He was surprised to hear of all you've accomplished in your time here, and of all the people you've saved – himself included on countless occasions."

"You said all that for me?" Merlin asked, his voice quiet. Gaius had always been like a father to him, but he couldn't expect anyone to argue with royalty for his sake.

Gaius smiled. "He listened to what I told him, but I'm not sure it will be enough to convince him to do something so against everything Uther taught him."

Merlin lowered his eyes, trying to ignore the dread rooting in the pit of his stomach. "I understood the consequences when I came back. Sorcery means death, it always has to Arthur. I'm grateful for your help, Gaius… But if Arthur has to follow the law, then that's the way it'll have to be."

"Merlin…" Gaius began sadly, worry in his eyes. He sighed heavily, before asking, "So where did you go last night? How did you hide from the knights?"

Merlin shifted uncomfortably, not having expected to be asked about that. He tried for a moment to imagine a lie, but finally decided that he was likely to die the next day anyway, and he knew he could trust Gaius. He admitted in a low voice, "I spent the night with Morgana."

Gaius's reaction was immediate. "Morgana?" he repeated, eyes wide. "Merlin, I thought I told you months ago that you should stay away from her. Don't tell me you've been seeing her all this time?"

Merlin shrugged somewhat awkwardly, offering a guilty smile. "She's not like her sister, Gaius. She listened when I told her about Arthur, about the future I wanted for Camelot. I don't think she really wants this war, it's just the only thing she's ever known. She's not evil. I see good in her, I do."

Gaius studied Merlin for a brief moment, then said, "You love her." It was more of an observation than a question, so Merlin didn't answer. "I've never known anyone who gets along so well with trouble as you do, Merlin." Merlin grinned, glad for a moment that seemed so normal in comparison to the darkness of the past day.

"Do me a favor, Gaius? Don't let Arthur go looking for Morgana. With Morgause gone, I feel like maybe this war can end." He offered a hopeful smile, which for some reason only made Gaius seem sadder.

"Of course, Merlin," he answered, his eyes damp. He bid goodbye, and left.

Late that night, when the moon was past its peak, Merlin heard a strange commotion of movement from down the dungeon hall. He got to his feet and strode to the bars, trying to crane his neck to see what was going on. There were urgent voices and the sound of footsteps, and before long Lancelot appeared, seeming distressed.

"Lancelot, what's going on?" Merlin asked seriously. He was glad it hadn't been someone else – Lancelot had in fact known of Merlin's magic for some time, and had always kept his secret loyally. The fact that it was now public would not have caused him to trust the servant any less.

"I thought you should know," Lancelot began, "the king's condition has taken a turn for the worse. Gaius doesn't think he'll see first light." Merlin's eyes widened in surprise. _Of all the nights for this to happen…_ "I worry for the king, Merlin, but this doesn't bode well for you, either." His eyes were nervous, almost afraid.

"What do you mean?"

"If Uther dies tonight, how stable do you think Arthur will be the morning?" Lancelot asked rhetorically. "I'm worried he may be too hasty in his decision of your sentence… Or worse, he may leave it to his uncle." Merlin's stomach tightened in doubt. Agravaine hated sorcery. If the decision were up to him, there would be no hope whatsoever. Lancelot shot a glance over his shoulder. "Look, I've got to go. But I want you to know," he looked at Merlin with eyes full of regret, "I'm sorry this happened. You don't deserve this. You should be called a hero, not a traitor. You're worth more to the kingdom than the rest of us knights combined." With that, he spun away from the cell and jogged back down the hall, leaving Merlin speechless in his wake, wondering what he'd done to deserve friends like the few he had.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Morgana had lost track of how long she'd been sitting alone in the throne room, absently drumming her fingers on the stone armrest and staring blankly ahead. The sun had long since set, and the candles around her were burning low in their stands. She had only her misery for company, and it proved an ungrateful guest.

Everyone she loved was gone, taking her dreams and her joy into the void with them. She could find no reason to smile, no reason to laugh, no reason to trust and no reason to hope. She was an empty shell, with no cares or desires left in the world. She tried thinking of what she might do – Merlin had told her to go somewhere far away, she vaguely remembered – but soon even that was beyond her caring. She would probably remain in that very same chair until death came for her as well.

But death was not the next to come to call. Sometime around dawn, the chamber door opened and a man dressed in the garb of her sister's knights – no, _her_ knights now – entered. "My lady," he said, kneeling before her briefly before rising and handing her a sealed letter. "This just came by bird."

Morgana silently took it from him, her face expressionless, and broke the seal, unfolding the parchment. It was from Agravaine, and contained only three words:

_Uther is dead._

Unbidden, a hollow laugh escaped her lips. Even through her hate, Uther was the only person left for whom Morgana expressed any sort of emotion. And now with his death, her very last tie to the sane world had been cut. It was over. There was nothing left for her to live for.

"The king is dead," she said calmly to the man before her in answer to his inquisitive look. "Gather whatever men you can find. We march for Camelot at nightfall."

-0-0-0-0-0-

That morning, Merlin was unsurprised when a pair of guards came to bring him from his cell. He remained silent and still as they bound his hands and led him to the audience chamber, steeling himself for what he knew was to come. The castle was uncomfortably silent, its occupants in respectful mourning over the death of their king. And when finally he was brought before the Arthur, Merlin noticed that even the prince – no, he was king now – had abandoned his guarded expression.

"You have been charged with treason in the form of sorcery within the borders of the kingdom of Camelot," Arthur said dutifully, watching Merlin with eyes full of sadness and regret – though for him or Uther Merlin could not say. "Do you regret your crimes?"

Merlin felt his jaw tighten as he answered, "I regret lying to you, yes. But it was never my intention to use my magic against Camelot in any way. Everything I did was to better the kingdom, and was done with the best interests of Camelot and its leaders at heart." His eyes softened as he gave a small half-smile. "There's nothing to regret in that."

Arthur watched Merlin in silence, a mixture of doubt, worry, and grief on his face. He glanced around the room at the people waiting for his words, before finally speaking. "Then I sentence you to banishment from the kingdom."

While the previous day Arthur's announcement had instigated a hushed argument, this time the chamber was so silent Merlin could hear the flames on the candles flickering. His breath caught in his throat as he understood what had happened. _He's… saving my life?_

Predictably, Agravaine stepped forward, looking distraught. "Sire, I'm sorry, but I must protest. The law states that those who commit treason must be put to death. The king would not approve of—"

"_I_ am the king now, uncle," Arthur shouted, his frustration showing in his voice and causing Agravaine to fall silent. He took a deep breath before continuing, "And I think Camelot has seen enough death for a while." Merlin understood his meaning, feeling a pang to the heart at the thought. First Gwaine, then Uther. Treason or no, Arthur simply didn't want to watch another friend die.

When he turned back to Merlin, it was with a hard expression. "Go," he ordered, "get out of Camelot as soon as you can." Afraid to speak and possibly change Arthur's mind, Merlin allowed the rope to be cut from his wrists before bowing his head and turning to go. "And Merlin," the king stopped his former servant, who looked back to be met with a steely glare. "If I ever see you again, I'll kill you myself."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"My lady, are you… certain you wish to go through with this?" Agravaine asked cautiously as Morgana strapped on her belt, sliding her dirk into its sheath. "We have too few able men after last night's defeat, and there's little hope of victory. Especially with you in your… present state—"

"It is not your place to question me, Agravaine," Morgana snapped, though her voice was decidedly void of emotion. She knew full well that they could not win if they ran an attack on Camelot. She also could not have cared less. The war was ended along with her sister's life. Perhaps a suicide mission would serve to reunite Morgana with the people she loved, the people who had made her human.

"My apologies, my lady," Agravaine offered. "I only have your future and well being in mind."

"My future ended with that of my sister and Merlin. " Morgana stood straight and studied him for a moment. "You have been loyal to us, Agravaine. I will not force you to join me on a hopeless venture. If you wish to remain behind, so be it. I will think no less of you."

Agravaine looked affronted at the suggestion. "I would not abandon you when you are in need, my lady. I will remain by your side, as I always have."

Morgana knew she should smile and offer some form of thanks or encouragement, but she could not bring herself to do it. Instead she only nodded. "Then let us go," she said calmly. "It is time to end this." With that, she led the way toward their meager army, her resolve hardening into a steely determination.

But just what was to end that night, she could not say.

* * *

I only edited this one once, so hopefully errors are minimal... Eh, oh well.

Only one more chapter after this! And the epilogue, can't forget that. I may post them both the same day since the epilogue's so short. I'm thinking Friday maybe?

See you then!

-oMM


	5. Act V

Well, here we are, gang. The big finish. And this chapter was super hard to write, let me tell you... It took me forever to figure out how I wanted it to play out.

Enjoy!

* * *

ACT V

When Merlin saw the smoke, he broke into a run.

He'd been planning to find Morgana and tell her about what had happened. Maybe with a bit of luck, he could convince her to come away with him, somewhere far from Camelot where they could live in peace. That was the dream that fueled his feet as he made his way to her castle. But when he reached the village just west of the border, his eyes were met with the scene of an attack.

"What happened here?" he demanded of the first person he came across. It seemed as though everyone was running hysterically from house to house, putting out fires and tending to the wounded.

"It was the High Priestess," the woman answered. Merlin's heart skipped a beat in dread, and he didn't need to ask who she meant. "She and an army of men… They marched straight through, she didn't even look at us. Her eyes, they were so empty…"

"Where were they headed?" Merlin asked, though he was afraid he already knew.

"Camelot," the villager answered. "I heard them say Camelot."

_Oh, no… _Merlin thanked the woman and spun on his heels, forgetting his banishment and setting his sights back on the citadel. What was she doing? He had told her to run, to forget this needless war. Why would she go back? The last thing he ever wanted would be for Morgana and Arthur to fight each other. They were two of the people he cared for most in the world, and a battle between them could never end well. He decided right then and there that he would do whatever it took to keep such a thing from happening. He only hoped he wouldn't make it back too late.

By the time he reached the citadel, battle had broken out everywhere he looked. Morgana's knights were fighting Arthur's in every corner – it was mayhem, to say the least. Adrenaline kicking in, Merlin plunged into the city, eyes searching wildly for any sign of the King of Camelot or the last High Priestess. He was attacked on more than one occasion, but given his haste and the fact that his magic was no longer a secret anyway, he didn't hesitate to use it. He even assisted some of Camelot's knights who looked to be in need. The ones who knew him were surprised to see him, but of course they couldn't spurn his help. And more often than not he was gone before they could decide whether to thank him or kill him.

As he flung an attacker aside and picked up the man's fallen sword, Merlin spotted Lancelot pulling his blade out of an opponent. He sprinted to the knight's side.

"Merlin!" Lancelot said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story," Merlin replied, out of breath. "Have you seen Arthur or Morgana?"

Lancelot turned to block the sword of an enemy. "Haven't seen Arthur," he answered as Merlin raised his arm and his friend's opponent was swept aside. "But the Priestess entered the castle a few minutes ago. Some knights went after her, but she cut them all down. The rest of us have been busy out here—Wait, Merlin, what are you doing?" But his call fell on deaf ears as Merlin ran toward the stairs into the castle.

He had almost reached the bottom step when he found his path blocked by a sword held at his throat. He froze and remained still as its owner stepped slowly into his field of vision.

"Agravaine?" Merlin recognized him. "Look, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I swear I'm trying to help Arthur—"

"I know," the king's uncle answered coldly, a look of hate on his face. "That's why I have to stop you."

"W… What?" Merlin asked, confused. It was only then that he noticed Agravaine was not wearing the red and gold of Arthur's knights, but rather the black of Morgana's. "You… You're the traitor."

"'Traitor' is such an unfair term," Agravaine mused, pressing the edge of his sword against Merlin's neck. "I have been nothing but loyal to my true masters. If either of us could be called 'traitor', I should think it be you. You, who lied and schemed against both sides. I'm only grateful I could inform the Lady Morgause of your identity before you had a chance to endanger her sister any further."

Merlin could feel a sudden rage building up inside him, similar to the night he'd fought Morgause. "It was you… You told her who I was." Merlin shook his head in wonder. "All those meetings, all those times you advised Arthur in his decisions… You were spying for Morgause all along."

"I wasn't only their spy," he went on, looking morbidly pleased with himself. "I was also their assassin."

"Assassin…" Then it hit him. "Uther. Gaius suspected there was poison involved, but we never thought… You killed the king!" Agravaine smiled a wicked smile, forcing the blade harder against Merlin's throat and breaking his skin. He clenched his teeth and breathed in sharply as a thin line of blood ran down his neck.

"Yes," Agravaine admitted, "and now I get to kill you. You stole the Lady Morgana's love just as you stole Arthur's trust. You do not deserve her, and I will make sure you never threaten her again."

There was something in the way he spoke of Morgana, something in the furious gleam in his eyes that bespoke more than simple loyalty. "You're in love with her," Merlin realized, suddenly understanding.

Agravaine snarled angrily and yanked his sword away, instead tightening a fist in the collar of Merlin's shirt and pulling him forward. "She could have loved me once. But because of you she's lost her fire, her heart. You tricked her and tossed her away, throwing her to despair. And you _will_ pay for it."

"I don't want to fight you," Merlin said in a voice of forced calm. "Just let me go."

"It's too late for that," was Agravaine's reply. He drew back his sword, ready to strike, but Merlin was faster. He uttered a brief spell and Agravaine was thrown off his feet. He was back on them in no time, however, and charging at Merlin with fire in his eyes. Merlin raised his own sword to block the strike just in time, his arms shaking under the stronger man's weight. Agravaine remained on the offensive, striking as rapidly as he could as though hoping to keep Merlin from using his magic. It was working, much to the sorcerer's frustration. It was all he could do to avoid being cut to ribbons.

Finally when Merlin sidestepped a blow, he found a chance. He reached for his magic and thrust out a hand, tossing Agravaine a good distance away. Without waiting to see if he would rise, Merlin spun around and made a dash for the stairs, hoping that if he could get away fast enough he wouldn't have to kill Arthur's uncle. He was only six steps up, however, when a sudden and intense pain shot through his right leg, making him stumble and cry out. He reached down to find the hilt of a knife embedded in the back of his thigh, just above the knee. Turning on the spot, he saw that Agravaine was climbing slowly and shakily to his feet, a look of grim satisfaction on his face.

_I don't have time for this,_ Merlin thought bitterly, before raising his arm and throwing a powerful spell at his stubborn opponent. This time, when Agravaine was launched across the courtyard, his neck snapped audibly and he did not rise again.

Gritting his teeth, Merlin wrapped his hand around the knife and yanked it from his leg, another pained yell escaping his mouth. He dropped it onto the stair and forced himself to stand, climbing the rest of the way to the castle and doing his best to ignore the throbbing in his right thigh.

He _had_ to find them. And nothing was going to stand in his way.

-0-0-0-0-0-

It was with a strange, morbid apathy that Morgana stared at Arthur Pendragon, her muscles tense and her dirk held at the ready. If what her sister had always taught her was true, then this man was her enemy. Morgause was dead. Uther was dead. The war had come down to the two of them, the last High Priestess and the new King of Camelot. By rights, she should want him dead. But for some reason this desire remained half-hearted.

"Why have you come here?" Arthur asked in a low voice, his sword arm tense and his eyes trained on Morgana. "Your army cannot win. You know this."

"Because I have nothing else left in this world," she replied evenly. "You and your family have taken everything from me – my father, my sister, the man I loved. I have nothing left but the war, no one left to love or to hate except you. So tell me, what would you have me do instead?"

Arthur looked troubled, but didn't relax the grip on his sword. "I know this war has made you suffer – it has us all. But all I've done, I've done for Camelot and its people. I never meant to cause you pain, I only ever wanted peace." He may have been telling the truth, but Morgana did not relinquish the coldness of her gaze. "There must be some understanding we can come to. No one else has to die—"

"You're wrong," Morgana interrupted with a mirthless laugh. "Someone must die."

"Morgana, think of your people," Arthur went on, seeming frustrated by her attitude. "All those men out there will be killed. Does that not matter to you?"

Morgana shook her head almost sadly. "My last hope and care died with him," she said softly. "All I have now is emptiness."

Arthur frowned, looking confused. "Who are you talking—?"

"STOP!"

Both of them jumped and turned their heads toward the throne room doors to see someone striding purposefully toward them. Morgana's eyes grew wide and she gasped in shock at who it was.

"Merlin?" Arthur recognized his servant, a surprised anxiety in voice. "Why did you come back? You're supposed to be—" He broke off suddenly as Morgana dropped her weapon and ran forward, meeting Merlin partway and throwing her arms around him. As he embraced her in return, she tightened her grip, reveling in the warmth of his body held against hers. It was something she had never thought to feel again.

"I thought you were dead," she breathed, leaning back just far enough to look him in the eyes.

He smiled his goofy smile and said lightly, "I'm not." She let out a breathy, relieved laugh, before grabbing his neck and hungrily capturing his mouth in hers.

"Anyone care to explain to me _what_ is going on?" Arthur's angry voice interrupted them. Morgana reluctantly let go of Merlin as they both turned to face the king, cringing at the look of bewildered fury on his face. Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but Arthur forged on. "You lied to me. You were working with them all along, weren't you?"

Merlin looked alarmed. "No, Arthur, that's not—"

"We knew there was a traitor among us. I never thought it'd be you! I should have executed you when I had the chance—"

"Merlin wasn't our spy," Morgana spoke up. "It was Agravaine."

Arthur froze in his tracks, staring at Morgana. "My uncle? He would never—"

"It's true," Merlin said. "I fought him on my way in here. He confessed everything, Arthur, he… He killed your father."

The king's eyes widened as a pained shock crossed his face. "I… I want to hear his side of this."

Merlin stiffened. "He's dead." Morgana was a little surprised that this news did not seem to affect her at all.

Arthur's eyes flashed, but before he could respond Morgana insisted, "Agravaine hated Uther for the death of his sister. I'm sorry, Arthur, but it was him who betrayed you. Not Merlin."

Merlin shot a glance and a half-smile at Morgana. "Certainly helped that he had eyes for you," he pointed out in a teasing voice. Morgana flushed and smacked him on the arm.

"Alright, fine," Arthur admitted impatiently, narrowing his eyes at them. "That still doesn't explain why you two are so… close."

Merlin and Morgana exchanged uneasy glances, before explaining to Arthur the truth about how they'd met and the vaguest details of their relationship ever since. Arthur listened, his expression growing stonier all the while.

"I'm sorry for lying to you," Merlin said finally, "about everything. You trusted me and I took advantage of that, I know. But I promise you, I'm still the same person I've always been. If you trusted me before, you can trust me again."

"How can you expect me to trust you now?" Arthur demanded, and Morgana could hear the hurt beneath the anger in his voice. "You came here to stop me from killing her!"

"I came to stop you both!" Merlin argued. "I care about both of you, more than anything. I didn't want either of you getting hurt." He suddenly turned to Morgana with an accusing glare. "Why did you come here? I told you to leave – to go far away and forget this stupid war. What were you thinking?"

The urgency in his voice startled her, and she knew he wouldn't like her answer. "What do you _think_ I was thinking? You left me alone! This fight was the only thing I had left. Why go on living if I've no one and nothing to live for?"

"So you came to die, is that it?" he asked, his eyes showing that he knew the answer. His expression softened and he shook his head with a sigh. "This is all my fault…"

"You shouldn't have come back, Merlin," Arthur said coldly. "You were banished. I told you if I ever saw you again I'd kill you myself."

"I know," Merlin admitted. He stepped in front of Morgana protectively. "And I won't stop you. I just ask that you let Morgana go. I know there's good in her, and I don't think she wants this war any more than you do." Morgana's breath caught in her throat at his words. Maybe he knew her better than she thought, or even better than she knew herself. "Arthur, if you ever once thought of me as a friend, then please, do this for me."

Arthur stared at Merlin for a long while. "Fine," he finally said, his voice quiet. Without another word he raised his sword and pointed it at his former servant.

"No, this is silly—" Morgana began. She started to move around Merlin but he held out his arm, blocking her path. He looked at her with serious eyes and shook his head, before turning back to Arthur and slowly raising his arms in a motion of surrender.

"Go ahead," Merlin told the king, shutting his eyes and standing still. Morgana swallowed hard and watched them both, waiting for Arthur to strike.

But he never did.

The look in Arthur's eyes was one of anxious uncertainty. Morgana could tell he was struggling with himself – everything he knew told him he had no reason to spare the sorcerer who'd lied to him for years, who'd kept secrets and who'd returned to the kingdom after his banishment. But despite that, he hesitated.

"Whenever you're ready," Merlin said lightly after a long silence, opening one eye. "The suspense is killing me surer than your sword."

"Damn it, Merlin," Arthur finally said, letting his sword arm drop heavily to his side. "This castle just isn't the same without you sneaking around."

Merlin grinned, lowering his arms. "I don't _sneak_," he joked. "Not everyone strides around making as much noise as you do."

A brief smile touched Arthur's face. "Even if by some stroke of madness I do decide to trust you again, I'm not sure the kingdom is ready to allow magic to return." He sheathed his sword and brushed his hands together, looking thoughtful. "My father made it clear to everyone in Camelot that magic was evil. He brought fear into their hearts, driving out any trust they could have placed in sorcery. That won't be easy to change… even for me."

"Magic isn't evil," Merlin argued carefully. "Not on its own. Magic is…" he glanced down, and Morgana knew he was searching for the right words to convince the king. "Magic is like steel," he finally said. "It can be strong or weak, bent or broken. It can be made into a weapon, or it can be used to heal. And like steel, it's only as evil as the person wielding it. If used for the right reasons, it can stop wars and save lives. You're better with a sword than anyone I know. You understand what it means to use a weapon the wrong way. Magic is just the same."

As Merlin spoke, Morgana couldn't help but think that love was much the same. Like steel and magic, its strength and worth depended solely on the wielder. The wrong intentions could only bring disaster and despair, as with Agravaine. But the right ones could mend broken bonds and protect and save lives, as Merlin was attempting to do now. She smiled as she watched Arthur listen to Merlin's words, knowing he would understand.

"Maybe you're right," Arthur admitted. "Maybe now that I'm king… it's time I did something good for Camelot. Maybe a change is what we really need after all."

Merlin grinned, looking happier than Morgana had seen him in a long time. She suddenly thought of her sister, and how Morgause would feel about the idea of an alliance with Arthur to return magic to Camelot. Then just as suddenly she realized that it didn't matter – her sister was gone and it fell to her to end the war, however she chose to do so. She stepped toward Merlin and took his hand in hers. "You did it," she said with a smile. "The future you always wanted, it's finally real."

He squeezed her hand and smiled back, before turning to Arthur. "So does this mean I'm un-banished?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Arthur clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Welcome to your new life as the king's servant," he answered.

Merlin laughed, and Morgana was just beginning to think that maybe everything would be alright when suddenly, it wasn't. Merlin's smile faltered and his eyebrows knitted together, his body tensing. A look of alarmed worry crossed his face.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, his smile fading as concern filled his gaze.

Merlin glanced at Arthur, his eyes unfocused. "I—" His voice broke into a strangled gasp as his legs gave out and he staggered forward. Arthur and Morgana grabbed his arms to keep him from collapsing, before carefully lowering him to the ground and laying him on his back.

Morgana stared at him with wide eyes as his breathing turned ragged. "Merlin, what's wrong? What happened?" He shook his head, and she noticed his fingers absently gripping his right leg.

She wondered why she hadn't noticed the blood before.

"How did you get this?" she asked urgently, referring to the wound she found on the back of his thigh.

"A-Agravaine…" he answered in a gasping voice.

Morgana's heart dropped into her stomach as she examined the cut. It wasn't too deep or too large, but there were thin, winding tendrils stretching across his skin where the blood in his veins had turned black. She had seen this before.

Arthur must have noticed her expression. "What is it, what's wrong?" he demanded harshly. Morgana looked up at him, but her voice wouldn't come. She opened her mouth uselessly and could only shake her head. "It was poisoned, wasn't it?" Arthur guessed. He was on his feet in less than an instant. "We have to find Gaius, maybe he can—"

"No, Arthur," Morgana spoke up, forcing her voice from her throat. "This is my sister's poison, I've seen it at work many times. It's powerful, deadly… and without antidote." She met the king's gaze, tears in her eyes. "There isn't much time."

Arthur stepped slowly back toward them. "Are you saying… he's dying?" Morgana didn't answer, and Arthur dropped heavily to his knees. "This can't be happening…" he complained miserably, shaking his head as if in disbelief.

"Hey…" Merlin said weakly, his eyes half-closed and his breathing short and fast. "Don't look like that. Y-You're the king now, you have to be… strong for everyone."

Arthur look for a moment like he wanted to scream at his servant, but he only sighed and asked in a quiet voice, "How am I supposed to rule a kingdom without my greatest friend by my side?"

Merlin's clouded eyes grew serious for a brief time, before he smiled at Arthur and said, "You're not alone, you know. …Remember that, okay…?"

As Arthur bit his bottom lip and lowered his head, Morgana took Merlin's hand and held it tight in hers, tears falling freely from her eyes. As his fingers wrapped loosely around hers, she noticed how rapidly his strength was fading. Everything had been going so well. He'd returned to her alive, stopped her and Arthur from killing each other, convinced the king to consider accepting magic and welcoming them back, and cemented a bright future for Albion with Arthur at its head. So why was this happening how? Who decided that it was alright for her to lose the last person she loved not once, but twice in two days? Why couldn't they have had a happy ending for once? After all they'd been through… didn't they deserve it?

"I hate to see you cry."

Morgana looked up to see Merlin watching her with sad, tired eyes. She saw the pain in them, and it made her heart ache with longing for the peace they had come so close to achieving. She wiped away her tears in response to his words, telling herself that his last view of her would be a happy one. As his rapid breathing slowed and his tense muscles relaxed, she thought of all the things she wanted to say to him. All the thoughts she could express, the emotions she could convey, the thanks and the comfort she could give him… She could have spoken all of them and it would never have been enough.

But despite the volumes of words she wanted to give him, all she could say were three. "I love you."

With the last of his strength he smiled, and whispered something she could barely hear. All she caught was, "I… you…" before his eyes finally closed and his body grew still.

Arthur climbed to his feet with an angry growl and paced away from Morgana, and she knew he was hiding his own tears. Refusing to cry herself, she leaned down and gently touched her lips to Merlin's – one last time – before she rose to her feet and brushed herself off. Resolutely she stepped toward the king.

"Arthur," she began carefully, choking back an unbidden sob and attempting to keep her voice level and strong. "Can you do something for me?"

He turned to face her, trying and failing to mask the anguish on his face. "What is it?"

Morgana took a deep breath, and said, "I want you to take my life."

Arthur looked shocked. "Kill you? But why, I can't—"

"Please just hear me," she insisted, her voice starting to shake. "I know what it's like to lose everything you care for; I've seen the empty despair that follows. I don't want to go on living that way again. …All I want is to remain here, with the one person who loved me not for who I was, but for who I could have been."

"But…" Arthur began, looking to be at a loss for words.

"Please, Arthur," she continued. "I know you owe me nothing, but please do me this one kindness."

Arthur studied her for what seemed like an eternity, his sorrowful gaze never relenting. Then slowly he drew his sword and stepped toward her. "You know… I wish I could have known you better, Morgana," he finally said. "For Merlin to have felt about you the way he did… you must be special." Morgana smiled, grateful for the compliment, as Arthur placed a careful hand on her shoulder, drew back his arm, and slid the point of his sword cleanly through her stomach.

Her muscles tightened as the blade entered her body, and she gasped as it was pulled swiftly back out, dripping blood on the throne room floor. Arthur stepped back from her with pain in his eyes as she dropped to her knees, feeling her body turn numb and her limbs grow weaker by the second. It was getting more difficult for her to breath, and the edges of her vision were tinged and spotted with blackness. She crawled on her hands and knees to where Merlin's body lay, collapsing to the ground and resting her head against his shoulder. She took his right hand in both of hers, not caring that it had grown as cold as the stone floor beneath her. She had lived the best days of her life by his side, and that was where she wanted to die – together with the simple serving boy who had been so much more than he'd appeared, and who had showed her that she too could be so much more in kind. She thought of the future they had helped to create and her eyes traveled to Arthur, whose head was down and face was hidden. She knew they were leaving Albion in the most worthy of hands.

Morgana's last thought was of everyone she had loved most, and of how she would finally be happy with them again.

* * *

I thought about changing the ending and making it happy, but my strong desire to be as close to the original play as I could wouldn't let me :( I think that's why this was so hard to write, since I didn't exactly want to write it, you know? Heh heh. I know a lot of you are probably mad that I ended it this way, but like I said, I couldn't bring myself to do anything else (I at least refused the whole double-suicide thing, but that was the best I could do).

Anyway, I'll go ahead and post the epilogue now too, since it's so short. See ya in a few...

oMM


	6. Epilogue

This chapter, on the other hand, I actually had a lot of fun writing (even though it's super cheesy... I'm suffering from cheese overdose, here, haha). A nice, short little finisher.

Here we go!

* * *

EPILOGUE

It was a beautiful day outside the castle, the most pleasant Camelot had seen in quite some time. The sun was shining, a light breeze was shifting the air, and not a cloud was in sight. It was the perfect day for walking in the gardens, or training in the field, or paying a visit to the lower city. So naturally, Arthur found himself trapped inside, buried under a veritable mountain of work.

Setting aside a letter from King Bayard, Arthur turned his head and chanced a glance at the window. It had been drawn open so as to let in the breeze, and the heavy curtains which hung on either side of it were swaying lazily at the disturbance. He needed an excuse to get out of the castle, and soon lest he go mad with fever.

As if on cue, the door to his chambers opened and in walked a welcome disturbance.

"Guinevere," Arthur greeted his wife, rising to his feet and stepping away from the table.

"Afternoon, Arthur," Gwen said to him with a smile and an inclination of her head. "I've come to tell you the man who'd been injured at the forge yesterday has made a full recovery. Gaius's spells worked as well as they always do." Her eyes gleamed as she added, "I told you that you had no cause to worry."

"I wasn't worried," he lied. "But that's good news." Deciding on a change of subject, he asked, "How goes Gaius's training?"

"Ah," Gwen said with a small sigh. "It seems many of his students are still having difficulty with pronunciation of the language. I've asked Gaius not to allow them to practice on living things until they've mastered the words. We don't want another two-headed goat on our hands."

Brief flashbacks of just such a creature running rampant through the castle and chewing up twice as much as any goat should crossed Arthur's mind. "No, that's an experience I would prefer to avoid repeating."

Gwen laughed at the look on her husband's face. "A few of the children are practicing in the grounds right now, I was actually about to go and check in with them. Would you like to come along?"

"Are you sure you should be running around so much?" Arthur teased her, raising an eyebrow. "And besides, I've got so much work to do…" he pointed out half-heartedly, though it was obvious he didn't care to do it.

"I'm tougher than I look, you know," she answered, raising her chin indignantly. "And I'm sure keeping the peace can wait for just an hour."

Arthur grinned. _It's like she read my mind,_ he thought fondly. "I'd love to." He took her arm and they set off through the castle.

As soon as they stepped outside, Arthur took a deep breath, reveling in the freshness of the air. He had never learned to appreciate good weather until he found himself unable to enjoy it. He and Gwen walked side by side, greeting anyone they passed, and in no time arrived at the courtyard in which Gaius's younger students often practice their magic.

They observed the kids for a few moments in silence. It still often struck Arthur as odd, the way magic had become such a common thing in Camelot in the past two years. _If my father could see this place now…_ he sometimes found himself wondering. But then he would remember that it didn't matter what Uther thought. Camelot was his now, and he would lead it the way he wanted to, the way he thought the people needed him to. And if that meant returning magic to the kingdom, then so be it.

"Your Highnesses!" a small voice called, finally noticing that Arthur and Gwen were watching them. Gwen giggled at the term 'Highnesses' as the four children came to greet them.

"How goes the training?" Gwen asked, smiling at them in a motherly way. Arthur watched her absently place a hand on her swollen stomach, grinning at her expression.

The four children, all of whom appeared to be between the ages of six and twelve years, fought each other to answer the queen, each attempting to report the newest spell they'd learned.

"Look what Gaius gave me!" the oldest of the children said, brandishing a heavy book that seemed to weight nearly as much as he did. It looked impossibly old, the leather binding worn and the pages falling out. Additional notes had been stuck between some of the pages. "He said it belonged to Merlin, back when magic was against the law."

Arthur's gut twisted uncomfortably at the sudden mention of his former servant and friend. Two years had passed since his death, and still the subject was difficult for the king to think on. What's more, Gaius had taken to telling Merlin and Morgana's story to the children, and all of them found some joy and excitement from the tale. The two sorcerers had become something of a heroic legend in Camelot, and as proud as Arthur was to have known Merlin like he did, he still missed him terribly.

It had taken time, but after a while Arthur had come to terms with the fact that Merlin had hidden his magic from him all those years. He even came to be glad of it, when he was able to consider how things may have been different. By keeping his magic secret, Merlin had allowed Arthur to come to know him as a person, rather than a warlock. Arthur realized that it had been easier for him to accept that a good person could be a sorcerer than that a sorcerer could be a good person, which paved the way to his acceptance of magic and the peaceful future he had made for Camelot. Arthur knew he owed Merlin and Morgana both a great deal.

"Well, you'd better take care of it, then," Arthur told the boy kindly. "Merlin was a great friend of mine, and I'd hate to see his things being ill-used."

"Don't worry, Your Highness," the child replied with a grin. "I'm gonna be just as great a sorcerer as him some day! I'll keep it safe, I promise!"

As the kids returned to their studies, Gwen turned to Arthur with tender eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked, seemingly reading his mind once again.

"I'm fine," he answered honestly. "I just wish he could see how much they look up to him."

Gwen smiled, gazing off into the distance. "He'd say he doesn't deserve it," she pointed out.

"You're probably right," Arthur admitted. "He never could own up to his mistakes."

Gwen laughed. "If helping you create a future for Camelot is what you call a mistake, I'd love to see what qualifies as a success," she joked.

He put an arm around her waist and gently touched her belly, feeling the faint movement of the tiny life growing within it beneath his palm. A smile spread across his face. "I think we've had a few," he told her.

_But we couldn't have done any of this without you, Merlin,_ Arthur thought to himself as he and Gwen headed back to the castle, his eyes taking in the peace around him.

_Wherever you and Morgana are… thank you._

~0~

THE END

~0~

* * *

So cheesy... Can't even take it, hahaha.

Hooray! All finished! So a big 'thank you' to everybody that read/reviewed/followed this, it's been a fun ride! See you all again someday!

-oMM


End file.
